Our Life
by JMLHCPKSfan
Summary: Everyone goes about senior year differently. Kendall tries to focus on popularity. He's already Halfway There, being on the hockey team and best friends with Logan- the most popular kid at the school. However, James is more into just having fun with his friends. When they are all forced into an English project, two worlds combine to create Kames- the most talked about Sr. couple.
1. Two Worlds

**Hey, guys! First off, thanks for reading my first ever collaboration! Second, just so there's no confusion or whatever, I'm collabing with Camperkid18. We're switching off every chapter- she wrote this one and I finished it up. I'm gonna be writing the next one. We have really different writing styles, but I think that's what's gonna make it awesome! :D Enjoy!**

* * *

_Today is the first day of Senior year and I'm actually ready for it._ Kendall thought, looking in the mirror. _This year is my year- Popular by Association._

"Kendall get down here before you're late!" yelled his mom from downstairs.

"Coming, Mom!" said Kendall racing down the stairs after giving himself a little wink for confidence.

"Oooh bacon." he said as he stole a piece off his sisters plate

"You guys ready for the new school year?" Kendall and Katie. Both said yes and a car horn blared. Katie says bye to her mother and Kendall and runs out the front door.

"How are you getting to school today? Is Logan coming over?" Asked Kendall's mom while handing him a glass of juice

"Yeah he should be on his way" said Kendall drinking his juice and texting "He's here- bye, mom" He said, running out the door.

"Hey dude" said Logan "Ready for Senior year?"

"Yeah, man this is my year" said Kendall.

Later, the boys pulled into the parking lot of the high school.

"We better get in there before we're late." said Logan as they get out of the car they both enter and go different directions- Logan immediately getting surrounded by people. Kendall rolled his eyes as he went and got his card off-the-wall and read that he is and Mr. Watsons Alpha class. He ran and snuck into the back.

"Mr. Knight good of you to show up. Here are your classes." said Mr. Watson.

He went to the front and got his class schedule and looked at the girl's next to his and noticed that they had classes together.

"You have Mr. Barnes second period. Me too!" said the girl. She had dark hair, nearly black, with light caramelly eyes. Her skin was a darkish color, being a mixture between Cuban and African American.

"Kendall Knight." said Kendall, introducing himself.

"Sandra-Devon Alexander." She said "Yeah I do have two boy's names in my name. But you can call me Sandra." She said with a smile while Kendall smiled and looked away.

"Do we have any other classes together?" said Kendall.

"Hmm let me see." said Sandra.

She takes his class list "Ah study hall and Mrs. Hill third period. I love her class- lots of projects." she said as the bell rings. They say bye to each other and leave.

_I'm going to be late!_ James thought, hurrying down the hall from his bedroom, all decked out in his best clothes. He was already going to miss the homeroom period.

"Bye, Mom- I'm leaving!" James said as he left. His mom just turned over on the couch.

James ran to school. He lived 3 blocks away- he thinks of it as a work out.

He arrived just in time for the bell rang to go to period one.

James got a text from Sandra.

_I have your class list we have period one together! Mr. Q_  
He went in and sat in the back next to Sandra and Carlos.

"You're late." Sandra sang as he sat back in his chair, breathing hard.

"Thanks, Sandy. Couldn't tell." He said sarcastically as the teacher began talking.

Sandra reached forward to smooth over his hair and he ducked away.

"Hey! Don't touch." He scowled and she raised her hands in surrender.

After that period, they walked together in the hall.

"STILL together?" Sydney Turner pouted to James.

"We were never together to begin with!" Sandra said in surrender. "He's all yours!"

Sydney gave James a wink and he grinned bashfully as they walked by.

"People think we're a thing?" Sandra asked, confused. "The hell?"

Suddenly, lost in thought, Sandra accidentally bumped into someone. She looked up at him, startled.

"I'm sorry." She said, wide eyed. She recognized the guy- Logan Mitchell. He always had people following him around, but he wasn't a jerk about it.

"It's cool." He said, but immediately there was someone in front of him. Some tall guy- a hockey jock like Logan.

"Look where you're goin' little bitch." He spat. "Coulda hurt our center."

"Hey." James cut in defensively, pulling Sandra behind him. "What's your problem? Callin' her names like she killed him?"

"Whatever."

"No whatever. Apologize." James demanded.

"No way!"

James clenched his jaw and ignored the frightened Sandra tugging at his sleeve.

"Rod. Calm the hell down." Logan demanded, swiping the boy aside and looking at James and Sandra. "Sorry about him. It's cool- just go on with your business."

James shook his head angrily and pulled Sandra away.

"Okay, you have to stop with the defensive asshole bit." Sandra said angrily.

"He called you a 'little bitch'! Just for accidentally bumping into some popular hockey asshole! I think that's just- it's just-" James rambled on.

"I'll see you next period. Go to class." Sandra interrupted as she arrived at her class, Mr. Engleman's Calculus class.

She sat in the front, next to the boy she met in homeroom. Kendall was it? Anyway, he was sitting in front of the Logan boy, turned and talking to him. Logan wasn't around any of his posy and actually seemed okay.

"Hey- you're that chick." Logan said suddenly, making Kendall turn to Sandra.

"I know you. Sandra, right?" Kendall confirmed.

"Yeah." She smiled.

"Rod like- flipped his shit at her in the hall like thirty seconds ago." Logan said to Kendall. "Which, by the way, I'm super sorry about."

"It's okay. I'm sorry about James."

"He your boyfriend?"

"No- he's just my bestie. You don't know how many people think we're together." She said, rolling her eyes. Logan nodded.

"Then is he gay?" Logan asked. Sandra laughed at this.

"No. Not that I know of." She giggled.

"It's hard havin' a gay bestie, lemme tell ya." Logan said, punching Kendall in the shoulder, making Kendall blush.

"Thanks for bein' subtle, BUDDY." Kendall said angrily. Logan laughed and rolled his eyes.

"He's sensitive about his sexuality." Logan said in a gay lisp, making Kendall blush even deeper.

"A hockey jock- GAY?" Sandra mocked playfully. "Day-um."

Kendall rolled his eyes.

"Maybe I shouldn'ta told Logan- at this rate the whole school'll know." He said, embarrassed.

* * *

"Gross." James said, scrunching up his nose at the long list of projects and assignments that the English class would be doing that year- one of which started the very next week.

"It's okay- we can probably do most of this together." Carlos said, turning in his desk.

"You mean Sandy can do it." James grumbled.

"Oh, ha ha. Not gonna happen." Sandra said sarcastically.

"You know it will." James said.

"Oh- so you know that Logan kid who I bumped into today before second?" Sandra asked, hitting James's elbow.

"Yup."

"His friend, Kendall Knight? The one sitting with the cool kids over there?" she gestured to the other side of the room where the jocks were sitting- Logan surrounded, but Kendall forced to sit next to some guy he probably didn't like.

"Yeah…" James said, almost like a question.

"He told me that he's GAY." Sandra whispered to him and Carlos. "I dunno if I'm supposed to tell you that, but it's just a shock to me."

Carlos shrugged and nodded.

"I could see it." He said.

"I guess." James said slowly. "Lucky S.O.B. got it good- he's actually best friends with Logan Mitchell and gets invited to all the parties and stuff. I'm sure even if everyone DOES find out, they won't care. He's LOGAN MITCHELL'S best friend." He mocked.

"You're CARLOS GARCIA's best friend." Carlos offered.

"AND Sandra-Devon Alexander's. That should count for something." Sandra smiled playfully. "Maybe not ever-lasting popularity and acceptance, but something."

James shrugged and smiled, staring at the blonde boy across the room, looking miserable as his friend in the center of the jocks was serenaded with compliments and kiss-ass remarks.

Suddenly Kendall looked up and locked eyes with James and smiled, giving a wave to James. James's eyes widened and he waved a little before looking to Sandra and Carlos to join the conversation.


	2. Dreams

"You know, someday I'm gonna find someone nice." James said. "Someone to grow old with and to hold my hand and cuddle with me at night."

He and Sandy and Carlos were in his parked truck in the parking lot after school that Friday, James's chin on the top of the wheel as he hugged it.

"I'm right here, baby." Carlos giggled from the back seat, tugging his friend's ear.

"You asshole." James grumbled. His eyes flickered to Sandra. "Sandy, will you marry me? We could have little Cuban slash black slash white babies."

Sandra smiled a little and looked out the window.

"Don't tease like that." she said softly.

"Sandy's mine. Then our babies won't be SO extremely mixed." Carlos giggled. "Hey! Polygamy! We can BOTH have her."

"Not into that." Sandra said with a weak smile.

"Hey." James said, lightly punching her leg. "S'wrong?"

"Nothing. I just don't like it when you guys talk about this." she grumbled. "If we were meant to be, it would have happened by now."

James looked over at Carlos, who shrugged.

"Maybe you need some girlfriends." Carlos said in a girl voice, reaching over to swirl her hair in his fingers. "Gal pals. You know."

"Where am I gonna find that?" Sandra asked. "All the girls HERE are just huge asswipes."

"Oooh- feisty." James hissed. "Sandy's pissed. Think it's time to get outta here."

"I'm not pissed." Sandra insisted as James started the truck. "And stop calling my Sandy. Reminds me of freaking Grease."

"What're we SUPPOSED to call you then?" James asked.

"I don't care. Not Sandy." Sandra grumbled.

James reached over and patted her knee with a smirk as he drove out of the parking lot.

"Guess I'll never understand what it's like to be a girl in high school." he shrugged.

"C'mon, Sandy. Cheer up!" Carlos pleaded, leaning over the seat to give her a puppy dog face. Sandra shot him a look. "Oh- I meant... Dev. Short for Devon. Short for Sandra-Devon."

"Los! Mother of GOD sit down and put on your seatbelt before I get arrested!" James demanded, making Carlos groan and obey. Soon he got bored and put in his headphones, dancing along to the music.

"You know, I DO think you and Los would make a cute couple." James said, looking at Carlos through the mirror. "You're both sweetie pies."

"Did you just say sweetie pie?" Sandra smirked.

"I think I did."

"Well- Los is cool and stuff. But he's too- immature- for a relationship. Besides- he's not the one I would go for." she said.

"What does that mean?" James asked, legitimately clueless. "Do you have a CRUSH, Sandy?"

"I have for a while." Sandra grumbled, shooting him a look for calling her Sandy.

"Who?"

"It's not important." she said angrily. "Just shut up and drive."

"Ouch." James hissed. "Is someone on their womanly cycle?"

Sandra shot him a look to kill.

"Kidding. Kidding. That's not for another two weeks." James said smartly. Sandra's eyes grew wide and she crossed her arms and looked away.

"You know too much about me." she said.

"C'mon! We're best friends, SANDY. Course I know when your period is." James giggled. Sandra shook her head and turned back to the window.

* * *

"You know, I miss days like this. When we just hang out- you 'n me. Like old times." Logan said, hands behind his head. They were laying on Kendall's trampoline in his back yard, looking up at the clouds like they used to when they were kids.

"Ya mean before you were the biggest thing since sliced bread? Me too." Kendall grumbled.

"I'm sorry! I really am. But I can't control it. I've been trying really hard not to forget about you." Logan said.

"Yeah- I know. It just stinks." Kendall sighed. "Hey- how about you 'n me watch the game tonight? We could order pizza."

"Can't. Gotta date with Sydney from Spanish." Logan said. "But I'll come over this weekend."

"Another date?" Kendall groaned.

"Not my fault that I put myself out there. Maybe if YOU found a nice guy to go, we could double date." Logan grinned.

"I don't want to DATE like you do." Kendall said with a wave. "I wanna have a SERIOUS relationship."

"Pft." Logan laughed. "RELATIONSHIP? Over rated. Someone breathing down your neck all the time? TOUCHING you non-stop? No thanks."

"I think it's cute." Kendall shrugged. "And maybe guys are different."

"Pressing their boners all over you- getting their odors in your bubble? Gross. Why are you attracted to that?"

"I'm not attracted to THAT." Kendall laughed. "I don't think you wanna talk about this."

"I do. Kendall Knight, WHAT makes you want to be with a big, gross guy over a dainty, petite, GOOD SMELLING girl?" Logan asked, rolling over to look at Kendall.

"I dunno. I like the muscles. The strong chin. The stubble in the chin. The no makeup to take up forever to get ready. The strong hands. The thought of playing video games together all the time. I think that's it." Kendall said thoughtfully.

"Gross." Logan laughed. "I think I prefer the good smelling-ness. The long, soft hair. The pretty makeup. The tiny hands. The tiny body to hug. The soft lips. The cute giggles. The GIRL."

Kendall shrugged indifferently.

"How did you know you were gay?" Logan asked as he flipped to his back.

"You know, I dunno. Other than the fact that I like what I like and I don't like what you like." Kendall shrugged.

"Hm." Logan said. "You know, I'm gonna find you a boyfriend. Your first ever boyfriend."

"Most guys would never stay best friends with a gay guy. He'd be afraid that their buddy would like- touch their butt and stuff." Kendall said thoughtfully.

"Kendall. We've been besties ever since I can remember. I don't even care." Logan shrugged. "You've touched my butt before. Hell, you've seen my junk before. That's just what happens when you're practically brothers with someone."

Kendall laughed and shook his head.

* * *

"Kids- settle down." Mrs. Hill said frankly. She was young and sassy, knowing the kids better than most other teachers because of her age. "I got something to say!"

The kids stopped talking at looked at her at the head of the room.

"I've got a project." she said simply. "Teams of five or six. Each group must research a famous poet-"

The class groaned.

"I know, I know. Any poet you want, though. Just make a poster board about him or her, telling their birth and MAYBE death dates, background info, one or two of their poems, you know. All that." Mr. Hill said with a wave. "It's not too bad. But the catch is that you're not getting any time in class to do it. We have lots to do this semester and you kids and Seniors. I think you can handle it. So split into groups. Four, five, or six. That's the limits."

Carlos and James looked at Sandra for guidance, but she was already across the room.

"Guys, I HAVE to be with Kendall. I don't care." Logan said, sitting there as the jocks around him fought for who was in his group. Kendall looked up and smiled thankfully at Sandra.

"Come to rescue me, new friend?" he pleaded.

"Yeah. Come be with us." Sandra said. Logan jumped up.

"I'm coming, too." he said quickly. The jocks groaned as they walked away with Sandra.

"Awe- the hell is she doing?" James grumbled to Carlos as they watched the two get up. Soon they were sitting in a group.

"You guys know Kendall and Logan." Sandra said. "Guys, this is James and Carlos."

Logan gave a small wave to them.

"Good. We're all cool." she said. "Me 'n Kendall have study hall together, but other than that, when're we gonna have time to do this?"

"Back of my truck Thursday after school." James suggested. "It's convenient and it's not creepy. And it doesn't interfere with hockey."

Although Logan rarely got a glimpse of James and Carlos, he knew that they were on the team. He appreciated the fact that they were humble about it and weren't part of his posy. He couldn't handle MORE.

"Okay." Kendall shrugged. "I'll get the poster board- I work at the store down the road."

"Well okay." Sandra shrugged and smile. "I guess it's settled then."

* * *

**Thanks for all your reviews on just the first chapter! We had it up for like an hour and we already had six! :) Keep it up, guys!**


	3. Days Like This

**Here we go. Chapter 3 with camperkid18 Hi!**

"Hey mom we're home!" said Sandra as they walked into her house after school that day.

"Devon tell Andy to give me my paper back!" said a little girl who ran up to Devon and huged her legs as she came in.

"Okay, honey." she told her sister as she walked over to the older boy and smacked him in the head.

"Dejar de ser un matón estúpido como para su hermana pequeña." _Stop being a bully to your little sister! _She scowled.

He gave his little sister her paper back and went up stairs reluctantly.

"Every time you speak Spanish I fall for you a little more." said Carlos smiling dreamily, playing it off like a joke. Carlos and James went upstairs as Sandra went to talk to her mother.

_Meanwhile with Kendall and Logan..._

At Kendall's house, his mom and sister were not home.

"What do you think of Sandra and the guys?" asked Kendall, smiling

"Why? Do you have a crush?" asked Logan.

"No! It's just they seem cool. What do you think of them?" answered Kendall defensively.

"Oh yea- they are _pretty_ cool." said Logan with emphasis on 'pretty'

"James is nice right? He seems cool right?" Kendall asked trying to be nonchalant.

"Yeah he's cool." said Logan, smiling slyly.

_Back at Sandra's house..._

In the middle of watching "Awkward" in her room (James and Carlos were the only boys trusted in her room alone since her parents decided they were harmless long ago), Devon said, "You guys like Logan and Kendall right? They seem sweet don't they?"

"Yea... Wait, Devs- Do u have a little crush on the dear center of the hockey team?" asked James, wiggling his brows.

"Ew- no Mr. Cool Pants. No." she assured them. "I was just asking."

"Yeah they are sweet." said Carlos, smiling, mocking Sandra.

Sandra's phone started playing Lizzie McGuire theme song.

"Hello.. Hey ... Hahaha... Yea... Just watching tv... Mmhmm... Mmhmm... Awkward... Yea... Talk to you later haha bye." said Sandra on the phone.

"Who was that?" asked Carlos.

"No one." she said.

"You weren't speaking Spanish so it wasn't family... Me and James are here... Who was it?" Carlos continued.

"Can we just drop it?" asked Sandra urgently.

"Fine." he said with hands up in defense.

"Wow." said James Sandra flicked him.

"Wow loco encerrado." _Wow crazy shut up._ she said under her breath.

"I hate it when you go all Spanish on me." James pouted, crossing his arms.

"Don't pout, you'll ruin your pretty little face." Sandra said, slapping his chest and turning back to the TV.

Sandra soon got up and went to the bathroom. James waited until he was sure she was gone before slapping Carlos.

"Los! The hell? You're totally hot for Sandy!" he whispered urgently.

"Am not!"

"'Every time you speak Spanish I fall for you more.'" James mocked. Sandra heard this on her way to her room and slowed down, hiding outside the door as she listened to her friends talk.

"It was a joke! What's the big deal anyway?"

"Sandy's our best friend! She's like- one of the guys!" James said. "It would be weird."

Sandra's heart fell. She was just 'one of the guys' to James? He thinks it would be weird for one of them to date her? She felt like crying.

"Leave it to James to be blind to the best girl possible." Carlos grumbled. "She's totally got the hots for you and you don't give two rat's asses!"

"She does NOT." James said, throwing a pillow at Carlos. "That would be so weird."

"Look, if you don't take advantage, I will." Carlos said.

"Go ahead. Me and her would never be like that." James said seriously. A tear fell from Sandra's eye as she heard a scream from behind her. Suddenly James was outside the door, looking behind her at her little brother bullying her baby sister. His hazel eyes fell to Sandra and suddenly he looked concerned.

"Wassa matter?" he asked. "Are you crying?"

Sandra shook her head and turned to start yelling at her little brother in Spanish. James, clueless, turned back into the room and sat on the bed.


	4. Setting Things Up

Sandra, James, and Carlos sat in the back of James's truck that Thursday.

"Where the hell are they?" Carlos groaned.

"They'll be here! Don't worry." Sandra said. She was still really bummed about James, but put on a happy face for her friends.

James and Carlos occupied themselves by throwing pieces of twigs at each other and laughing. Until James threw a piece and it missed.

"Hey!" came a voice and Kendall threw the piece playfully at Carlos as he and Logan approached.

"Wasn't me!" Carlos said, hands up in surrender. "James!"

Kendall laughed and locked eyes with James, both of them thinking about the same thing.

_What pretty eyes._

Logan's brows raised as he jumped into the back of the truck. He KNEW that Kendall was at least eye-balling James and he was determined to make something happen. He was quite comfortable with the group, not only because he always was, but because Sandra was nice and he somewhat knew James and Carlos from hockey.

"Hey- remind me to talk to you before you leave." Logan said, nudging Sandra.

"Oooooh!" James hooted and Carlos was silent, looking away. They were in a circle now- James, Carlos, Kendall, Logan, and Sandra.

Sandra rolled her eyes at James.

"It's not like THAT." Logan laughed. "But it IS quite a serious matter."

"Okay. So me 'n Kendall already got all the info ready in study hall, so-" Sandra began, taking papers from her backpack.

"Wait, what poet are we even doing?" Carlos interrupted, making James snort, because he was a bit of a pervert.

"Robert Frost! I told you about this." Sandra said angrily.

They worked on the project for about an hour and nearly got it done. Logan kept watching Kendall- observing the way he glanced up at James now and then and giggled at his jokes. He found it quite amusing, actually. He had never seen Kendall with a crush on a BOY before.

"I need to get home." Kendall finally said, looking at the clock on his phone.

"Yeah, me too." James said, wining to Sandra. He didn't like doing projects and thought that this one was especially boring.

"Fine. We'll finish another time." Sandra sighed, getting all the markers in her bag.

"I'll see you guys later." Kendall said, jumping out of the bed of the truck. "Hurry up, Logan. Gotta be home for dinner."

"See ya." everyone chimed.

"Oh, Sandra. Can we talk now?" Logan asked Sandra. "It'll be quick. I have a naggy queer waiting for me."

"Do you think he LIKES when you say stuff like that?" Carlos asked.

"We've been best friends since I can remember. He knows I'm just dickin' around." Logan shrugged, jumping out of the truck- Sandra behind him. He lead her to a picnic table and they sat across from each other.

"So here's the thing." Logan began. "Kendall's never had a boyfriend. He came out to me a year ago. And I know he's been eyeballing your friend, James."

"What? Really?" Sandra laughed.

"Yeah. And I mean... If you SWEAR that there's nothing going on between you two..."

"There isn't." Sandra said, trying to mask her blanket of sadness.

He looked over at Kendall in Logan's car, feet on the dash, staring at the ceiling of the car- then back at Sandra.

"I want to get Kendall and James together." Logan finally said.

"James isn't gay." Sandra said simply.

"That's where I need your help. You're his best friend- if you tell him to try it, he will."

Sandra was silent for a long time.

"I just don't think he'll go for it." she finally said.

"Sandra, it's my job as basically Kendall's BROTHER to try to get him happiness. All he wants is a good relationship-"

Sandra thought about how James said the same thing.

"And I mean, James seems like an awesome guy. If you could just get him to go on a single date with Kendall, I know it would boost Kendall's self-esteem." Logan continued.

"I'll try. But... I don't think he will." she finally said. Logan grinned thankfully and got up.

"Text me when you do, okay?" he said.

"Yup."

* * *

"James- wait. Can we talk?" Sandra sighed after they dropped Carlos off at his house.

"Eh- okay." James said, pulling over to the side of the neighborhood street.

"You always say that all you want is a really good relationship, right? Someone to love?" she began, facing him.

"...Yeah..." James said hesitantly.

"Well,"

"Sandy, I think I know where this is going." James interrupted. "And- Look, I love you. I do. But as a best friend, not a-"

"That's not where I was going." Sandra said quietly, avoiding his eyes.

"Oh." James said in relief. "Okay. Then go on."

"What if I said that your soul mate was a guy?" Sandra asked.

"I'd say you're a damn, liar, Sandra D."

"James. Think. What if I told you that the person that would love you forever was a man?"

James sighed.

"I'm not gay."

"James!"

"Okay. If you said that... I'd say... Okay." James shrugged. "If he's my perfect match and stuff, I guess."

"What do you think of Kendall?"

"Sandy!" James said in surprise.

"So, just to be clear, it's a no. Right?" Sandra said.

James was silent for a while.

"I dunno." he finally said.

"Really? You're considering this?" Sandra said, then realized how hurt she sounded.

"Look, Sandy. I'm just- really lonely. And I know he is, too. I'm not saying I'm gay, but it might be fun. Who knows? Maybe he WILL be my soul mate." he shrugged. "You know I'm up for anything."

Sandra nodded and sat back in her seat.

"You sure you're okay? You've been weird lately." James said, pulling back onto the road.

"Yeah..."

"Did you hear me and Los talking the other day?" he asked.

"Yeah." she confessed.

"Look, if you don't like Los, just tell him." he shrugged. "He'll be fine."

Sandra was silent as they pulled into her driveway.

"Thanks for the ride." she said quietly.

"No prob." he said. "So- this date thing. When's it happening?"

"I'll let you know."

"Cool." he smiled. "Bye."

* * *

**Please review! :) The Kames is coming, I promise.**


	5. Lusty Sandra

"Devi! You're home! Andy he hit me! Devi, you look sad did. James take your paper?" Sandra's little sister asked with big eyes.

"I'm not sad- it's just late." she said to her little sister. The little girl ran to the TV and sat right in front of it.

Sandra walked over to Andy.

"You are almost 15 and you pick on a 6 year old girl. Stop acting like your the shit cause your not."

He looked at her and said sorry and went to his room.

She walked pass her mom and smiled as she got a snack. She didn't want her mom to know that she was in a mood- her mom would just wanna talk about it. Going to her room, Sandra got her phone out and called Logan

"Hey, Logan it's Sandra. Text me when you get this. Bye." she said when there was no answer.

She laid on her bed as her phone went off. She picked it up- two new messages. One from Logan and the other from big dummy head. She smiled and read Logan's text.

**Logan: did u talk to James?**

**Me: yeah..**

**Logan: what he say?**

**Me: he said he'll give it a chance**

**L: cool! :D I'll talk to Kendall later**

**Me: ok**

**L: what cha doin?**

**Me: nothin what about u?**

They text back and forth for hours

**Me: I'm changing your name to Captain**

The name came from an inside joke they had made just an hour ago.

**L: ok Sandy**

**Me: no! don't call me that. James calls me that and I hate it.**

**L: Sandra D? Grease? :D**

**Me: I hate that movie.**

**L: Then what do I call you?**

**Me: Carlos calls me Dev**

**L:Tell me straight up- you guys are in love, right?**

**Me: no!**

**L: then you and James?**

**Me: no**

**L: k. sorry I asked. :) how about just- Devon?**

**Me: okay. :) **

**L: yes! :) so now I have a new Spanish teacher right?**

**Me: yea! :D I'm sorry- I have to go to sleep to wake up in an hour. :(**

**L: whoa we talked all night!**

**Me: yea**

**L: ok good night/ Good Morning!**

**Me Good Morning! Good night :)**

_Next morning_

"Hey, Dev." Carlos said cheerfully at school.

"You look horrible." said James, eyes wide.

"Thanks- that's what every girl wants to hear.' she said sarcastically.

They went to their lockers all in a row.

Sandra brushed her hair while James and Carlos talked.

"Why do you look like that?" asked Carlos. "I mean- you look FINE. Just tired."

"I was texting Logan all night. He's really funny." she answered, smiling at that moment. Logan and Kendall walked over to them. Logan walked to Sandra and hugged her.

"Hey DEVON." he said with a smile.

James and Carlos look at her in confusion, but two separate TYPES of confusion. James cocked a brow, giving Sandra a sly smile. Carlos cocked a brow, defensiveness in his eyes.

"We're buddies. Don't be jealous." Sandra laughed, elbowing Logan playfully.

Kendall turned to James and Carlos, crossing his arms.

"Anyone else deeply disturbed?" he asked frankly. Carlos's hand shot in the air.

"Yes." he nodded.

"I think it's cute." James said, watching Logan go through Sandra's agenda and playfully write things in it. "Sandy doesn't really... FLIRT. I think it's good for her to have a crush."

"I'm not so sure." Kendall said, blushing because James was actually talking to him. "Logan can be a bit of a... PLAYER... Sometimes."

"CUTE, huh?" Carlos grumbled, crossing his arms.

"You don't know! Maybe they're meant to be." James snapped.

"Yeah. Sometimes two totally different people in two totally different worlds can be perfect for each other." Kendall said slyly.

"See? This guy gets it." James nodded. "That's what I'VE been told, anyway. Just last night, actually."

"What?" Carlos asked, puzzled. James was about to bring up the conversation between him and Sandra about the date with Kendall when Sandra turned.

"I'll see you later." she said with a grin to Logan. "C'mon, guys." James waved at them and he and Carlos followed her away.


	6. Let The Kames Begin! (best title ever)

**Hey guys! JMLHCPKSfan here! Thanks for sticking around so long! This is the beginning of the Kames-ness! No mas waiting!**

* * *

"Ew Logan why are hugging a stark?" said Payton, the cheerleader who has been out to get Sandra since forever.

Sandra stepped back, looking at Payton, then at Logan. Logan sighed and set his jaw, rubbing Sandra's back comfortingly.

"Pay, what the hell? Don't be a bitch." he said seriously.

"PAY?" Sandra asked, confused.

"She's my sister." Logan said.

"TWIN at that." Kendall added.

"What're you doing hanging around THAT?" Payton asked Logan in disgust.

"Hey." James intercepted seriously.

Sandra watched in confusion as Payton's eyes softened at the sight of James and she twirled her dark hair around her finger.

"You okay?" Logan asked her softly.

"I think I'm gonna... Leave. See you tomorrow." Sandra said softly. She didn't wave at anyone or hug Logan goodbye- just left the school.

Later, after school, Logan called Sandra.

"What was that in the hallway?" he asked almost angrily.

"You sister hates my guts and I can't handle being around her. And when she started hitting on James- I just couldn't." Sandra sighed.

"FYI, she feels horrible." Logan said. "But I know she deserves to. She's ALWAYS a little snob. Why didn't you fight back?"

"Cause I didn't wanna be a bitch. Duh." Sandra smiled. "Hey- so how about that date?"

"Oh- what?" Logan asked, blushing. He thought that Sandra was asking him out on a date.

"James and Kendall." she laughed.

"Oh." Logan said, sounding a little disappointed. "Yeah. That. How about Friday night- seven?"

"AND?"

"That's where I'm stuck."

"Well, I say something fun. James loves fun stuff and it'll make Kendall more comfortable. Roller skating?"

"That provokes hand-holding. That'll stress Kendall out even more."

"Okay... The carnival!" Sandra suggested.

"Perfect."

* * *

"We're going to the carnival?" James asked, unsure, in his bedroom, Sandra rifling through his closet.

"It's perfect. It's fun and friendly- Logan says Kendall's not so smooth on dates and I know if it's something fun, you'll take charge." Sandra said.

"If you want him to ease up, why didn't you plan a DOUBLE date? With you and Logan?" James sighed.

"Cause me and Logan aren't DATING. That's why." she said, taking out a blue plaid flannel shirt and holding it up to him before shoving it in his hand.

"You SHOULD."

"We're not talking about me and Logan right now. We're talking about you and Kendall." she sang, moving to his dresser to smell his colognes.

"You talk like we have some FUTURE together." James said, confused. "It's just a date."

"Whatever, James!" she sighed, spraying him down with the best smelling cologne as he buttoned up his shirt.

"Why're you mad at me? You know I'm right." he said, going to the bathroom- Sandra following.

"I'm not mad at you. I'm just kinda mad at the world." she said as he began brushing his teeth.

"Why?"

"Boys. They're dumb." she sighed.

"Talk to me!" he pleaded, toothpaste dripping from his mouth. Sandra laughed and wiped it up with toilet paper and tossing it in the toilet. "I can talk boys! Let's talk boys! Is it Logan? Is it Carlos? Is it ME?"

"All of the above." she said, rolling her eyes and walking out of the room to pick his shoes as he finished brushing his teeth.

"Wassa matter, Sandy?" he asked, slipping on the simple black Chuck Tailors picked out. "I had no idea you were having boy trouble."

"We'll talk about it later." she lied, looking at the alarm clock. "You're gonna be late if you don't leave."

"Right." he smiled, looking in the mirror to fix his hair. "Thanks, Sandy."

"Yeah, yeah." she grumbled as he swiftly kissed her cheek on his way out of the room. She blushed, following him. He kissed her on the cheek all the time- heck, he did it to Carlos, too. It wasn't a big deal to him, but it made Sandra blush every time.

"I'll text you when it goes downhill." he said as he grabbed his keys downstairs and opened the door for her.

"You sound so certain that it'll go bad." she observed.

"It will. We're too different. And I'm not smooth with guys- I've NEVER been on a date with a guy." he shrugged. "But anything for a friend."

* * *

James knocked on Kendall's door, a girl of about 14 answering it. She smiled charmingly and her eyes went big.

"Can I help you?" she asked dreamily. Man, James would never get tired of girls doing that.

"I'm here to pick up Kendall." he said. The girl's face dropped and she rolled her eyes.

"You're gay. Of course." she grumbled. "KENDALL!"

Soon Kendall appeared at the door, looking pretty casual in a blue t-shirt and jeans.

"Oh- I didn't know we were dressing up." he said, embarrassed, a hand on the back of his neck. "I can change-"

"You look great." James said with a charming smile- feeling weird to use that on a guy. "Let's go!"

Kendall smiled bashfully and followed James to his car. James even opened his door for him, then closed it when he got in.

Kendall had never been on a date with a guy- never even had a crush on a guy. But man, he never expected James to be such a gentleman when... Well when they were both gentleman.

"Sorry if I'm freaking you out. I'm used to doing stuff like that for a girl- I hope it's not weird." James said, starting the car. Kendall laughed nervously.

"It's fine. Thank you."

"C'mon, loosen up!" James laughed. "We know each other! We're buddies! You don't have to be nervous. I've never been on a date with a guy- never even thought about it before- and I'm fine."

"I haven't either." Kendall said. "And for the record, it WASN'T my idea. It was all Logan. He thinks I'm lonely."

"Well, are you?" James asked.

"Well yeah. Who isn't?"

"I suspect Logan isn't."

"He goes on a lot of dates, sure, but I know that deep down all he wants is something exclusive." Kendall said. "You know, he stopped dating since he met Sandra."

"Really?" James said, cocking a brow. "I'm glad. Looks like they might hook up soon, but if I found out he was a scumbag, I might have to beat his ass."

Kendall laughed and shook his head.

"He's not a scumbag." Kendall said. "I promise."

"Good. Sandy's my best friend- her and Carlos. I couldn't let her get hurt." James said.

_How could he be so naive? _Kendall thought. Was he the only one that saw what a huge crush she had on him? HE was the one hurting her.

"I was really surprised that you agreed to this." Kendall said.

"Me, too." James laughed. "But Sandra just knows how to manipulate me, you know?"

"It was HER that asked you?" Kendall asked, surprised. He would think that Sandra would refuse to let James go out with anyone else.

"Yeah."

"So... WHY did you say yes?"

"Cause Sandy said that you had a bit of a crush on me-" James said smugly, making Kendall blush. "And cause for a guy, you're quite a catch. Give yourself more credit!"

Kendall blushed even more- he was glad that the sun was going down, because otherwise James would see how much he blushed.

The arrived at the carnival and James paid for them to get in.

"I could have paid to get in." Kendall said.

James almost said his classic line- "you'll get it next time"- and Kendall hoped he would, but James realized that he didn't PLAN on a next time.

"It's no big deal." James shrugged with a smile.

As the night went on, Kendall began loosening up. Until the last ride- the ferris wheel- and his courage boosted.

"Can I hold your hand?" he asked, closing his eyes tightly, immediately wanting to take it back.

James wanted to say "no", but saw how embarrassed Kendall had gotten by his words. He knew it took a lot of courage for Kendall to ask that, and no matter how much he didn't want to, no matter how much he didn't want to be seen holding hands with a guy, he sighed silently.

"Of course." he said cheerily. Kendall's intense green eyes popped open in awe.

"Really?" he asked.

James laughed and snaked his hand down Kendall's arm, lacing his fingers with Kendall's. Kendall's heart stopped as he looked down at the jumble of fingers- they just looked so pretty together. James hadn't thought any more of it, just looked out over the glowing carnival from the top of the wheel, where they had stopped.

He had only held hands like this with one person- Logan. It sounded weird, but not too long ago Logan had made a joke out of holding his best friend's hand and wouldn't let go the entire time they were in Walmart. They were with the rest of the jocks and Logan just laughed and acted all gay and stuff as a joke, making Kendall a little mad as the other guys made fun. Logan, however, made the argument that "Girl besties do this all the time- why is it GAY when guy besties do it? It's not. It's innocent- just like when girls do it."

* * *

"I had a great time." Kendall smiled at his doorstep, looking up into James's hazel eyes.

"You know, me too. It turned out to be really fun." James grinned. Kendall stood there awkwardly, not knowing what else to do.

James smiled and hugged Kendall tight, then pulled back to plant a kiss on Kendall's cheek.

"We'll do this again sometime." James said.

"Really?" Kendall asked, eyes bright.

"Yeah. You're a really fun guy."

"Oh." Kendall sighed, feeling let down. FRIEND ZONE.

"I didn't mean it like that. I mean- I wanna get to know you more. I wanna hold your hand more, Kendall."

Kendall laughed and shook his head.

"I know you're secretly hilarious- somewhere in there." James said. "I'm gonna make you come outta your shell."

Kendall nodded and smiled before waving and going inside.

James drove off in his car, thinking to himself.

At the beginning of the night, he had planned to just kinda hang out with Kendall, nothing else. He planned on just staying friends- no more dates. But he WANTED another date. He wanted Kendall to come out of his shell.

_Oh God. What if Sandy was right? What if Kendall ends up being my soul mate? _he thought in a panic.

_Then so what? You'll be happy! Just like you wanted! Kendall's a fantastic person- GUY, yes- but fantastic nonetheless. So what if you do end up being gay_?The other part of him thought sternly.

* * *

**Review! :D**

**I know that was an extremely non-detailed date, but there'll be more, dear readers! I did not make a Kames story to make Kames go on ONE date and never talk again! **


	7. Ringtones

**So in case you lost track or couldn't tell the difference, Camperkid18 wrote this chapter, I edited it. I always edit. :D**

**If you lose track, she calls Sandra "Devon" and I call her Sandra- not in dialogue, but everything else. :D Guess we should probably fix that, but eh.**

* * *

_In Chemistry class with Logan and Sandra_

"Stop texting and listen to Mrs. Parker!" said Logan, nudging Devon. She rolled her eyes.

"Fine... Hey do you losers have practice today?" she asked with a smile.

"Yea. How did I go from captain to a loser?" he asked, smiling back at her.

"Well maybe you're Captain of the Losers." she said with a Sandra smile, as James calls it- where she bites her lip a little.

The teacher cleared her throat. "Sandra, Logan, front of the room- now."

They stood at the front of the room looking at their whole class, Sandra trying not to laugh. Somehow getting in trouble with Logan wasn't so bad- it was quite fun, actually.

"Tell everyone what you were talking about." said Mrs. Parker.

"Ok." said Devon in a monotone voice. "So I was texting and Logan told me stop texting and I called him a loser and he got defensive then I called him Captain of the Losers."

"Is this true, Mister Mitchell?" Mrs. Parker asked expectantly, like Sandra was lying.

"Yeah- pretty much sums it all up, actually." Logan nodded smartly.

_At lunch_

"So I got my classes changed! You're looking at a girl with no electives." said Devon with a grin.

"Wow.. I thought you would still be fangirling about my date with Kendall." James said, impressed, from across the table.

"Speaking of Kendall-" she said getting up, looking across the cafeteria.

"Logan! Kendall! She yelled and wave them over, hugging Logan like usual.

"Hey, you left your phone in Mrs. Parker's class and you have a lot of messages from someone name Dumbass. At least I know it's not me." said Logan as they sat down.

"Thanks." she said, "Sandra smiling" as her phone vibrates again.

**James: did u just Sandy smile at him? -_-**

**Me: no shut up and talk to Kendall... Don't say it- I'll kill u**

"I heard you guys had a great time last weekend at the carnival. I was thinking we could all go skating and bowling tomorrow." said Devon, smiling. Carlos tensed up.

"Like a double date?" he asked. Sandra blushed along with Logan.

"NO." she said. "I mean just something fun to do as a group. And you're going, too, so find a date." Carlos sighed to himself, looking sadly at his food. He didn't really LIKE anyone besides... Well, besides Sandra. And she already had a date. He had been moping around since she and Logan started being all flirty.

"Why skating and bowling?" asked Kendall.

"Why NOT skating and bowling?" Logan smiled. "Let Dev do her thing."

"Because skating sounds fun and James won't take me bowling anymore. So make it a group thing and throw in a sexy blonde to do it WITH him at he has to do it." said Devon looking at James, making Kendall blush.

"It does sound fun. Can't wait." said Logan with a smile. Carlos gave him the death stare, but only James notice, punching him in the shoulder.

"I can't bowl." said Kendall, kinda embarrassed.

"Don't worry James can teach you. He's pretty good." said Sandra with a wink. Kendall's heart lept. James had been going out of his way to talk to him and saved a seat for him at lunch and even texted him... Kendall was excited that maybe he had a bit of a chance to be with James.

"Are you still coming to practice today?" asked Kendall to Sandra. She had gone to practices since Carlos and James joined Freshman year- she was the manager, but wasn't required to go to all practices.

"Yea, I just have to pick up my sister." she said with a smile.

Payton walked over to their table.

"Logan. Kendall. Stark. James. Other guy." she said, not knowing Carlos's name.

"His name is Carlos." said Sandra "What do you want?"

"Many things.. But I came over here to let everyone know that we are having cheerleading try outs. We are looking for guys AND girls." she looked at James and bit her lip. Kendall stared at her evilly. He knew Payton, obviously, they had grown up together. He just wanted to bitch slap her and tell her to back up off his man. "Are any of you interested?"

"No." said Sandra.

"Well I am." said James and Carlos in unison.

Payton smiled brightly and Sandra gave them both the death stare.

"Ok bye for now." Payton said leaving them, winking at James.

"Awe, look at my Kenny. Getting so steamed up." Logan giggled, Kendall kicking him beneath the table.

"I really hate you both." said Devon to James and Carlos.

"Didn't think you were the cheerleading type." said Logan, confused.

"I'm not- just wanted to see their faces." James, said laughing.

_Bye bye bye bye_ n sync was coming from Sandra's phone, making Logan laugh at the old song.

"Hello... Yes this is her... Ok I'll be there in 20 minutes." she said urgently hanging up and standing. "Shit! I don't have my car today can someone drive to the hospital?"

"What happened?" asked Logan and James at the same time.

"It's my little sister." she said."

"I'll drive you." James said, getting up. Carlos wanted to kick himself, wishing he had a car.

"You've got the Geometry test next period." Logan said, standing. "Can't miss that. I'll drive you, Dev. C'mon."

They got up and ran out of the lunchroom.

_At the hospital_

"Are you here for Mary Margaret Alexander?" said the nurse.

"I'm her sister." said Devon.

"Well come with me." said the nurse.

"Come on, Logan." said Devon as they walked down the hall.

"You sure you don't want me to just go?" Logan asked.

"I might need you here..." Sandra said with a scared smile as they reached the room.

"Devi you're here!" Mary said as she ran to Devon.

"What happened?" she asked the nurse. She had expected her baby sister to be dying in the hospital bed.

"She was pushed off the play ground- it was a bloody nose, but the teachers thought something else could have happened so they sent her here." said the nurse. "She'll be fine, though."

"What happened? Were you playing nice?" Devon asked her little sister after the nurse left.

"Me and Polly were playing tag." she said cutely.

"What did me and momma tell you? No playing with Polly." Devon said sternly. "She's bad news."

"Ok I won't play with her anymore." Mary said, laying on the bed.

The nurse walked in.

"I need you to sign some papers." she asked as her and Devon left the room, since their mother wouldn't be available for hours.

"Who're you?" Mary asked Logan innocently.

"My name is Logan. I'm a friend of your sister's." Logan said. "I'm driving you guys home."

"Oh. So you're the one that she always talks about?" Mary asked. "Hm. Your name is in her diary a lot. Even more than James's."

"You read her diary?" Logan asked, cocking a brow. Mary smiled innocently as Sandra came back in.

"Ok let's go home." Devon said.

Logan drove them home, no one was there, so Devon invited him in.

"I'm scared to know who Polly is." he said lightly laughing.

"She is the most evil little girl ever.. And I've met some evil people." she said trying to lighten the mood. Logan had never been to her house and she knew it was a bit awkward.

"Oh." he said with a smile. Sandra liked when he smiled- she liked his dimples.

"Thanks for driving me- that was really nice of you." she said biting her lip.

"Yea- anytime. Hope Mary feels better." he said looking at Mary watching TV.

"She'll be fine. She's unbelievably tough." Sandra laughed before she said something to Mary in what didnt sounded like Spanish and Mary went upstairs without saying anything.

"That wasn't Spanish, was it?" Logan asked.

"No it's German. I thought it to her when she was little." she said.

"Oh. How many languages do you speak?" he asked, really wondering.

"Four fluently. I like to say things to people and they don't understand- it's funny sometimes." she said smiling. "But here at home, we rarely speak English. My Mom doesn't know much of it, so we're a Spanish house."

"You're so interesting." he said dreamily. "What other languages do you speak?"

"English, Spanish, German, and Mandarin. Yea two weird ones, but I like the challenge." she said, playing with a ring on her finger.

"That's really cool." Logan smiled.

"Shouldn't you be getting back to school?" she asked.

"School? Gross. Could I hang for-" he looked at his phone. "An hour?"

"YOU wanna hang out with ME?" Sandra snorted.

"You're my favorite chick ever. Course I do." Logan laughed.

"Well... Yeah. We can hang."

Madness by muse started playing an knocked Devon out of her haze.

"Sorry- one minute." she said while getting up.

"How many ringtones do you have?" Logan laughed.

"One for each of my buddies, plus a default. I like ringtones- get offa my back." she laughed, answering her phone.

On the phone (talking).

"Hey how are you calling me?" she asked James. She knew it was him already, because of the ringtone assigned to his number.

"Mrs. Wilson let me call you." James said coolly. "I'm currently the cool kid talking on the phone in the hallway."

"Oh. Everything is ok- it was a bloody nose. Polly pushed her."

"That little girl needs to be put in a box or something. Is Logan still there with you? Cause he's not here."

"Yeah, he didn't wanna go back to school."

"How many Sandy smiles did you give him?"

"None!" she squeaked. "But I guess you should go now. And I'm gonna go. Thanks for calling. Bye."

"Awe (kissing sounds) bye."

Devon hung up and walked back to the couch.

"It was just James." she said.

"What's MY ringtone?" Logan asked curiously as she sat.

"I'm not sure- I had James do yours, so it could be anything." she said with a smile.

He called her.

"Blurred Lines" by Robin Thicke plays.

They both smile and their eyes meet.

* * *

**Yay! Next is gonna be a cute chapter!**

**We would both appreciate some reviews! We've been working pretty hard on this one!**


	8. Date Night

**So I thought I already posted this, then deleted it. So sorry it's late, I had to rewrite it.**

* * *

Sandra looked in the mirror, feeling dumb. James had made her wear a flirty black and white striped dress and makeup.

"Wanna look sexy for Logie." Carlos said bitterly, making James elbow him.

"Cause you DO look VERY sexy." James said charmingly. Sandra rolled her eyes at him as they left her house to pick up Victoria, Carlos's date, and Logan and Kendall at Logan's house.

* * *

Logan and Kendall went out to James's truck before Logan's house. Logan was in a red t-shirt and black leather jacket, Kendall in a light blue flannel and jeans. Kendall sat up front between James and Carlos, Logan in the back. When they picked up Victoria, she had to sit on the other side of Sandra.

"I'm really excited." Logan smiled at Sandra, putting a casual arm on the back of their seat. "And you look amazing."

Sandra did a "Sandy smile" and looked down.

"It wasn't my idea. Any of it." she laughed.

"I like it." Logan smiled.

Up front, Kendall, James, and Carlos played I Spy.

"I spy with my little eye... Something... Simply adorable." James said when it was his turn.

"Oh you." Carlos said jokingly with a wave. "Stop it!"

"For the record, it wasn't Los." James said flirtatiously to Kendall, making Kendall blush. He really liked James a lot and was determined to make tonight amazing. Little did he know, James thought the same thing. He hated to admit it, but James really did like Kendall. And he actually wanted Kendall to be his boyfriend.

Carlos was feeling kinda down tonight. He knew that Sandra was gonna be with Logan. But at the same time, he had Victoria there with him. And Victoria, he'd been told, was perfect for him- she loved to talk and was extremely bubbly. He looked in the rearview mirror to see Logan and Sandra laughing and talking. Dang those dimples. Unfair, Logan. Maybe he'd just try to forget about Sandra tonight and have a nice time with Victoria.

They arrived at the skating rink and got their skates. Sandra felt dumb being the only one that couldn't skate- the guys were on the hockey team and Victoria worked at Sonic, so they all had experience. She, however, couldn't skate and only James knew it. We giggled and winked at her as he and Kendall went into the rink, hand in hand. She shot him a look.

"C'mon." Logan smiled, holding out a hand to her.

"I can't skate." she admitted, feeling dumb saying that to the center of the hockey team.

"Even more of an excuse to touch you." he smiled, pulling her up and looping an arm around her waist, never letting her hit the ground.

"I think I got it now." Sandra said.

"Sure?"

"Maybe..."

Logan removed his arm from her waist and immediately she went for the floor. He gasped and caught her by the hand, pulling her back to balance.

"Thanks." she sighed, noticing that he didn't let go of her hand. Instead he re-positioned it to lace their fingers together.

"For support reasons." he smiled charmingly, making her heart flutter. "So I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Okay." Sandra nodded, heart beating into her throat. This is it. Logan was gonna ask her to be his girlfriend. Right?

"Would you, maybe-" Logan began, but suddenly a teenager came flying between them, ripping their hands apart and sending Sandra to the floor- Logan gaining his balance back like a pro.

"WATCH IT, ASSHOLE." Logan raged as the kid sped on. James let go of Kendall's hand when he saw Sandra fall, zooming to them as Logan helped her up.

"Are you hurt?" Logan asked, concerned, as she rubbed her head.

"I think." she nodded as James skidded to a halt before her, inspecting her all over.

"Did you do this?" he growled at Logan.

"No! James, it was some kid." Sandra insisted.

"Who? I'll beat his ass up." James asked, looking around.

"I dunno. It's fine. I'm okay." she said.

"Sure?"

"I'm POSITIVE." she said angrily. "Please go?"

James rolled his eyes and violently kissed her cheek as Kendall came up and he brightened up. They skated with Logan and Sandra.

"Should I be worried about James?" Logan asked.

"No way. He does that all the time. He even does it to Carlos." she said with a wave. "Anyway. You were asking a question?"

"Oh- um- I'll ask you later." he said awkwardly, taking her hand in the friendly way, not the couples way, feeling a bit threatened by James and his protective older brother ways.

"Awe- were we interrupting a QUESTION?" Kendall asked, skating backward to face the two. The rink wasn't so crowded that night, so he was sure he wouldn't hit anyone. "What QUESTION, Logie?"

"You KNOW what question." Logan said through clenched teeth.

"James, I think we should leave them alone." Kendall said, giving James a look like 'you know what this is'.

"Oh- eh-" James began, but Carlos and Victoria showed up.

"You guys ready to blow this Popsicle stand?" Carlos asked happily. Turns out, he was having a great time with Victoria.

Sandra sighed and nodded. She was really mad, actually. She wanted to hear Logan's question- she knew exactly what question it was and what she would say- "yes", of course. But at the same time, she wanted it to be perfect.

* * *

"So you're gonna just-" James acted out how Kendall should roll the ball, then stood up straight to look at Kendall.

"So like this?" Kendall asked sarcastically, acting out the opposite of what James explained for ten minutes.

"You're cute." James sneered. "Roll the damn ball."

James sat back and watched Kendall get almost a spare, then turn and do a happy dance all the way to his chair beside James. Kendall was adorable. He was having the best time with him.

"So what 'question' was Logan gonna ask Sandy?" James asked as Sandra got up and got a strike.

"You know what question. The 'Oh, Sandra D, will you be my girlfriend?' question." he said this in a Southern Belle accent.

"Hm." James nodded. "Well good."

"Yeah. At least one of us won't be a pathetic loser anymore." Kendall said with a sigh.

James laughed at the not-so-subtle hint and leaned in close to Kendall's ear.

"Unless you were to be with someone, too." he whispered. Kendall's heart jumped and he laughed.

"Someone would have to actually LIKE me before that happened."

James reached forward to brush Kendall's neck, making Kendall shiver.

"I like you." James said. Kendall swallowed hard, silent. "I like you a lot."

Kendall cleared his throat, nervous as all hell.

"S-so?" he stammered.

"You're such a damn cute boy. I'd love to be able to call you MY damn cute boy."

Kendall laughed nervously.

"I wish you would say something." James whispered.

"I-I'd love to... To be your... Boyfriend. If that's your question." Kendall laughed.

James giggled and kissed Kendall's cheek, pulling back to sit casually in his seat like nothing happened. It wasn't James's original plan to pop the question just yet, but he was happy that it happened.

* * *

Victoria and Carlos stayed in James's car as Logan, Sandra, Kendall, and James all went to Kendall's back yard. Kendall and James laid in the hammock, looking up at the stars, as Sandra and Logan did the same in the grass, except with a lot less touching and cuddling.

"So my question." Logan said. He had decided to, after his third failed attempt, he'd ask later. It was later now.

"Your question."

"Dev," he began, rolling over, head on his bicep, dark eyes on Sandra, who was wrapped on his leather jacket. "would you, maybe perhaps, be interested in-"

"Spit it out." Sandra laughed.

Logan cleared his throat and nodded.

"Do you wanna be my girlfriend?" he said quickly. Sandra was over it now- she had been obsessing over it all night.

"Of course." she smiled. Logan let out a breath and smiled.

"Logan! Kendall! Come inside! It's late!" Mrs. Knight called from the door.

"Kay, Mom!" Kendall called.

Logan helped Sandra up and walked her to James's truck.

"Can I kiss you? I've been waiting for months." Logan smiled, looking in on Carlos and Victoria making out inside.

"I've never kissed anyone." she said bashfully.

"You're so cute." Logan smiled.

"But- I've been waiting forever, too." she said, looking up at him. "So yeah."

Logan grinned and leaned in to kiss her ever so gently, sending Sandra's mind soaring. Once he pulled away, she immediately got to her toes to kiss him again. She couldn't get enough.

Meanwhile, James and Kendall contemplated how to get out of the hammock without making it flip.

"Okay- We'll both go at the same time." Kendall said with finality. One. Two. Three-"

They both attempted to get out of the hammock, but as soon as they moved, the hammock flipped, spilling them into the grass, James crushing Kendall. They were both laughing uncontrollably as Logan passed them.

"C'mon, Kenny! No sex in the back yard!" Logan said in mock anger as he reached the back door and went inside.

"I'll see you later." James smiled down to Kendall.

"Okay. Text me." Kendall smiled back.

James nodded and kissed Kendall's nose before getting up.

"Oh, okay. Fine." Kendall said smartly as James helped him to his feet. "Nose kisses?"

"I don't kiss on the first date." James said.

"Good thing it's not the first date." Kendall sang.

"In that case-" James smiled, pulling Kendall's hips to his and kissing him hungrily on the lips this time.

"I'll see you around, toots." he winked as he scampered through the gate and to his truck.

* * *

**Yaaaaaaaaay!**

**I stalk James's Facebook. Who doesn't? Oh, you don't? You should start.**

**Anyway, he did a cover with Cimorelli, some band, and he posted a picture of them all together. Now, it could just be the way his pants were, but it looked like... Well, looked like he had massive wood. Sorry to taint your image of me. (note: I swear I don't just stare at his crotch, but I happened to notice it.) Anyone else see the picture? You should check it out.**

**I wanted to point it out in the comments, but decided I couldn't risk James fricking Maslow hating me. So I didn't.**

**Review. About my endless rant about James's crotch or about the cuteness of the chapter. Or BOTH!**


	9. Happy Birthday!

**The first half of this was written by my co-writer, but I wrote after the line. :) No biggy- she just had some writer's blockage.**

* * *

"Happy birthday!" yelled James and Devon's family.

Devon's eyes opened as she woke up, kinda freaked out, then remembering its her birthday.

"Hello, creepy people. This never gets old." she said, looking around. "I love you all, but get out of my room."

"I see you aren't phased by being 18." said James.

"It's whatever." she shrugged.

"Hay una enorme sorpresa abajo." said Devon's mom. _There is a huge surprise downstairs._

"Ok." Devon nodded. "Leave while I get ready to go down stairs."

"You have to go down like that." said James, smiling.

"I am! Just going to brush my teeth. Get out of here, weirdo." she said, shooing him away.

"Ok, she's brushing her teeth, she's coming down in 6 minutes." said James to the others once downstairs.

"How do you know how long it takes her to brush her teeth?" asked Kendall with a giggle.

"She use to time everything. She stopped after get a personal best in everything." answered James, giving Kendall a playful kiss on the cheek. He and Kendall and Logan and Devon had been together for three and a half months now.

_Foot steps approaching_

"Surprise! Happy birthday!" yelled everyone- a bigger crowd this time, consisting of Devon's family, James, Logan, Kendall, and Carlos.

"Wow thanks! The crazies brought more people! Hey Kendall! Hey, Los! Hey, Cappy!" Devon said kissing Logan, shortening her nickname for him, "Captain", to "Cappy".

"Present time!" said Mary "Open mine first!" she added, handing a box to Devon.

"Ooh a giant Super Caram'bar! It's a French candy bar- very good. Where did you find this?" asked Devon, sitting on the couch with Logan by her side.

"Mark's dad is French. He likes that we speak a lot of languages." said Mary.

"Ok, my turn!" said Carlos, grabbing the giant box and bringing it to her.

"A giant teddy bear!" said Devon hugging the bear with a grin.

"Ok, James. I want your present next." she instructed.

Reaching in his back pocket, he handed her a 20 dollar bill.

"You'll get the rest later." he said reassuringly, getting a friendly head shake from Devon.

"You know my present has 4 parts here's part 1." said Logan handing her a long velvet box. "I love you." he whispered, embarrassed.

"Awe. I love it." she said kissing Logan's cheek while putting on the charm bracelet, which fit perfectly and had only a few charms.

"Ok, ok, open mine next." said Devon's step dad.

"Ok what can it be?" She said opening the box. James had a huge smile knowing what's in the box. As soon as the paper was off, both Devon and Logan's eyes went big.

"Really Jeffery? Really? A box of condoms?" she said, blushing. She and Logan hadn't even TALKED about going that far.

"Lift the box." he said.

She lifted the box, sitting it down.

"Oh my GOSH!" Devon squealed, bouncing in her seat.

"Four One Direction tickets! Oh my GOSH! I love you! You are epic!" she squealed, getting up and tripping. "I'm ok." she reassuring Logan, James, AND Carlos, who had all tried to help her and she went and hugged her step dad.

"Last but not least the great Devon's mom." said Carlos.

"Ok, here you go mi amor." said Devon's mother in her thick Spanish accent, handing her an envelope.

"Nine tickets to Los Angeles round trip OMG wait cousin Jenny's wedding! What ever 9 tickets to LA I'm happy! Gracias, Mami." said Devon, hugging her mom.

"And cousin Jenny is paying for rooms at the Hilton." said her stepdad, knowing her mom didn't know the English words for all that. Suddenly there was a knock at the door, Devon skipping to the door to answer it.

"Hey, Dumbass." she smiled, leaning against the door.

"Happy birthday, D. Here's your present." the boy smiled, shoving a gift bag into her hand. "Going to school! Bye!" With that, the boy sprinted away- Devon knew that he had clubs to get to at school that he was late to.

She returned to her seat on the couch.

"So wait- that was Dumbass? Who is he?" asked Logan lowly.

"That's Polly's brother- which I don't understand you can be all googly eyed with him and I can't play with Polly." said Mary smartly.

"Well Polly is evil and I don't get cute eyes for anyone other than my cutie." she said pointing at Logan.

"So... I shouldn't be worried?" Logan asked.

"Awe. So cute." Devon grinned. "Course not."

_At school_

"Ok, ok, my birthday tickets for One Direction. James and Kendall me and that kid in our math class that wears plaid pants." Devon said in English excitedly.

"Why not me?" Logan asked.

"Girl, gay, gay, and gay." Devon said simply.

"I would love to go an see you happy and singing." Logan pouted.

"But do you want to see her get slightly googly eyed for Harry Styles is the question." James giggled, making Devon punch his arm.

"Thought you didn't get googly eyes for anyone but 'your cutie'." Kendall sang, making Devon give him a face before turning back to Logan.

"You can come if you want." she said.

"He ALWAYS wants to come." Kendall giggled, making Logan punch him- hard- in the arm in realization of the gross joke. "That's what the condoms were for!"

"I would LOVE to go." Logan said to his girlfriend with a smile.

* * *

"Where're we going?" Devon asked, sitting in the passenger seat of Logan's car that night.

"To eat."

"Where?"

Logan sneaked a loving look at his girlfriend, shaking his head.

"Can't you just be patient?" he giggled.

"Is that a serious question?" she giggled. "Tell me!"

"We're just going to McDonald's!" he said in defeat.

"What? Really?"

"I thought you might want to take the food and eat it on a hill under the stars." he said.

"That sounds like the beginning of a horror movie." Devon sang.

"So you'd father go somewhere fancy?" Logan asked.

"No! Let's do it. If we get murdered-"

"I'll protect you from the serial killers." Logan grinned, reaching over to place a hand on her leg.

They picked up cheeseburgers and fries and drinks. Logan drove them to the park, which was empty, and they sat on a blanket (handy in his car) on the top of a hill.

"Oh- part three of Devi's birthday surprise." Logan said, remembering that he had something for her.

"What was part two?" she laughed, reaching over to wipe ketchup from his mouth with a napkin.

"Eating burgers on top of a hill with this guy!" Logan giggled, handing his girlfriend an envelope. She gave him a suspicious look as she opened it, revealing another little envelope.

"Really?" she laughed, tearing open the next envelope. She giggled when she saw it was a Victoria's Secret gift card.

"A hundred bucks to spend on frilly lacy undies." he said smartly.

"A HUNDRED dollars? Logan!"

"It's partly from my parents, too." he said. "We could go this weekend!"

"WE?"

"I don't get a say in what kinda bras and underwear you have?" he pouted.

"You'd pick weird stuff. Like thongs." she said in disgust.

"ACTUALLY I like the pretty lacy stuff. I bet you'd look sexy in dark purple."

"LOGAN!"

"What do you have on now?"

Devon angrily crossed her arms and gave him an expectant look.

"I'm kidding. You know I am." he smiled, kissing her cheek. "I love you?" he offered.

Devon giggled and turned her head to kiss him.

"Love you too." she smiled. "But you don't have to be so crude all the time."

Logan pouted and laid back, looking at the stars.

"It's my nature!"

Devon laid back, too.

"So what's surprise number four?" she asked as she rolled over to look at him- Logan doing the same.

"I don't think you'll like it." Logan said, biting his lip.

"What?"

"Nevermind." Logan insisted, putting an arm over her side. "You won't go for it."

"You don't know!"

Logan smiled and kissed her nose.

"Trust me, Baby. You won't." he said softly. "Let's just lay here."

"Why do you doubt me? Just tell me what it was!"

Logan sighed and his eyes dropped.

"Don't get mad."

"Okay." she nodded.

Logan bit his lip and looked back up at her.

"I wanted to... Nevermind."

"Logan Mitchell!"

"I wanted to- to do... IT." he admitted. "But then I saw how you reacted to my jokes and decided it wasn't a good idea."

"SEX?"

"Sandra Devon we are in a PARK!" Logan hushed.

"Tell yourself that!"

"I'm sorry, okay? I just thought we were ready." he groaned. "Don't be mad."

Devon was silent for a while, rolling to her back to look at the stars.

"I dunno about you, but I'M a virgin." she finally said. "You couldn't change that on top of a hill in the park."

"Of COURSE I am, too." Logan said. Sure... He'd done... THINGS... With some of his other dates, but never actual sex. "What if we went to my house?"

"Logan!" she scowled. "It's not happening."

Logan sighed and looked up at the stars. Well. This hadn't gone according to plan.

"I'm not mad. I swear." Devon murmured, rolling over to look at him again. "I just think the first time needs to be special."

"I agree." Logan nodded as Devon cuddle up to his side, his arm around her. "Let's just forget it."

"Good." Devon nodded. "You wouldn't wanna see my underwear anyway. They're mixmatchy today."

Logan chuckled and hushed her as they just laid there beneath the stars until midnight. But it didn't matter- Devon was eighteen. What were her parents gonna do about it? She was finally an adult!

* * *

**So I know this story has barely been about Kames and I know a lot of you have to be mad about that. BUT I promise, after the next chapter, (it's the 1D concert- hard to make that Kames) it'll be mainly Kames. :)**

**Review! :D**


	10. Relationships Going One Direction

"I... Can't believe I'm here." Logan said flatly, looking around at the crazy fangirls waiting in line- with their crazy t-shirts and crazy facepaint.

"Just imagine if WE were this famous. Wouldn't it be cool to have THIS waiting outside every concert?" James dreamed, arms around Kendall from behind, cheek on Kendall's head. "Girls with our faces on their shirts and last names on the back?"

"Dream big, Baby Cakes." Kendall said, rolling his eyes and grinning at Sandra. "Like THAT would ever happen." {Don't you love the irony?}

"I'll be right back." Logan said, kissing Sandra's cheek before running off. He was going to a bootlegger's booth, admiring all the t-shirts and glowsticks.

"Can I... Help you?" the guy from behind the booth asked, a little weirded out by the GUY buying stuff.

"Yeah- four... Five light-up stick thingies and a medium t-shirt? The pink one all the way to the left." Logan said. He knew that Carlos was mad that he was left out of the field trip and wanted to bring back a souvenir for the Latino.

"A hundred and five dollars." the guy said, bagging up the stuff.

"A hundred five?" Logan asked, eyes bugging. "Are you KIDDING me?"

"Fifteen bucks per glow stick, thirty per t-shirt." the guy said flatly. {Please note: I have NO IDEA how much stuff costs at 1D concerts, but this is how much the stuff costed at the BTR concert last summer outside in line. Crazy, I know. But SO worth it.}

Logan sighed and handed the guy the money- the money he PLANNED on buying food with- and took the bag, finding the guys and Sandra easily: they were just where he left them, since the doors hadn't even opened yet.

"Surprise!" he said, opening the bag in the middle of them.

"Awe- is the pink shirt for me?" Kendall giggled.

"No! It's Devi's. To make up for present number four from her birthday."

Immediately James and Kendall began sword fighting with the glow sticks.

"Guys! Those things were fifteen dollars- EACH!" Logan scowled.

"There's an extra one." Sandra said, confused.

"It's for Carlos. I knew he was bummed for not being invited." Logan explained.

"You're so sweet." Sandra beamed, wrapping an arm around his waist. She had slipped her new t-shirt over the shirt she had on.

Standing there in line, she was given a lot of nasty looks. Like she wasn't GOOD enough to be there. She knew that a lot of fangirls did this at concerts, trying to think that by judging others, they might have a better chance with the guys in the band. But Logan also caught this and made sure to always have his hands on her, as if saying "Well she's good enough for ME. So suck it, Harry Styles!"

FINALLY the doors opened and there was a lot of screaming. Oh brother. Even though everyone had their own seats and there was no need to fight, there was still a lot of pushing. James and Kendall were separated from Sandra and Logan in the midst of the excitement.

* * *

"Where were you guys? The opening acts already finished and 1D's gonna be on like- any minute!" Sandra yelled over that noise in the huge stadium as James and Kendall joined them in the mosh pit- looking thing in the center. Logan wished they had stadium seats- this was extremely uncomfortable.

"We ate. Then got lost. Made out publicly. Got lost some more. Gave up. Got more food. Finally found our way here." Kendall explained.

Suddenly the stage went dark and the stadium went wild with high pitched screaming.

The lights exploded and so did Sandra- screaming along with everyone else but Kendall, James, and Logan when she saw THE One Direction.

Logan giggled at how excited Sandra got- tears streaming down her face as she jumped up and down and screamed like a maniac. He turned to share a surprised look with Kendall- neither of them had seen Sandra this way. James had- when she won some contest and got a poster autographed by the guys from One Direction.

"Man- boy bands are weird." Kendall said to Logan after a few songs were song and a LOT of synchronized dancing happened.

"Yeah. If I EVER join a boy band, kill me." Logan agreed.

It didn't take long for James and Kendall to get bored and hold their light-up sticks to their crotches and sword fight. Logan, embarrassed of his friends, made them stop, knowing that Sandra was too into this concert to even glance over at them.

"THANK YOU, MINNESOTA! WE LOVE YOU!" Zayn Malik yelled into his mic at the end of the concert as they all waved.

"WE'LL BE DOING AUTOGRAPHS UP FRONT!" Harry Styles yelled and the girls screamed even louder. James had disappeared already, hurrying down the isles. One Direction walked off stage, waving.

"LET'S GO GET AN AUTOGRAPH!" Sandra screamed excitedly to Logan.

"Where's James?" Kendall asked, confused.

"WHO CARES? LET'S GOOOO!" Sandra said, shoving them away.

Suddenly her phone rang, Logan answering it, knowing Sandra was too excited to even hear it ring.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Logan! I'm in the front of the line! Hurry up and get Sandy here." James said. Logan's brows shot up and he hung up.

"Hurry up and get there- James saved you a spot up front." he said.

Sandra let out a long, loud scream and snatched her phone, running ahead as best she could. Logan watched her get swallowed by the crowd, shaking his head and realizing that Kendall was gone- probably lost in the crowd and heading for the food court or bathroom.

* * *

Sandra tackled James from behind, knocking him into the girl in front of him.

"Sorry!" he apologized, getting a death stare from the girl. James turned to his friend, who hugged him with rib breaking strength.

"You're the freaking BEST best friend EVER!" she screamed into his chest.

"What're you gonna have them sign?" he asked.

"Oh gosh! I have nothing!" she said, eyes huge.

"Your glow stick." James suggested as Sandra's eyes drifted behind him, beyond the rope, and she let out a scream along with the other girls. James stepped back, wide eyed.

"Okay. Have fun- I'll wait for you over by the pretzel stand, okay?" he said. She nodded, barely listening, and he got out of line to buy a pretzel.

She had the five guys sign her glow stick, in too much shock to even talk to them other than "Hi" and "I'm Sandra." She figured this was about all the other girls said anyway, but she still felt like a fool when it was all over. She coulda charmed them with a "Hi, I'm Sandra Devon Alexander. Yeah, I got two boy names. But you can call me Sandra. Or Devon. Heck YOU could call me Sandra D. if you want!" then they would laugh and remember her forever! But no. She was too shocked. Whatever! This glow stick had ONE DIRECTION'S hand germs on it! That's all she cared about.

By the time she reached James, he and Kendall were making out- Logan standing there awkwardly, munching on Kendall's pretzel.

"CHECK IT!" she squealed, holding the stick carefully between her hands.

"Oh that's so cool!" Logan smiled, reaching to grab it right down the middle.

"LOGAN MITCHELL WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Sandra yelled, jerking the glow stick away. "You were about to intermingle your hand germs with Harry Style's hand germs!"

"So nobody's ever allowed to touch it?" Logan asked, brows raised.

"No!" Sandra said firmly.

"That's creepy, Devi." he laughed, opening the plastic bag that had Carlos's glow stick in it. "Switch em out to reserve the freshness?"

She smiled and did so, Logan carefully wrapping the autographed glow stick up and handing it to her.

* * *

Kendall drove Logan's car after they left- James in the front seat with him, lighting up all the glow sticks (except the autographed one) and putting it on the crazy erratic mode, waving them around through the dark.

"James Diamond, if you don't stop-"

"What'll you do, Kenny?"

"I'll wreck and kill us all! That's what!" Kendall said firmly. "Turn em off!"

Sandra, head in Logan's lap sleepily in the back seat, laughed.

"It's been a good night." she yawned.

"I'm glad." Logan said, stroking her hair.

"And we still got California next week!" Sandra said excitedly.

"That's right! Who're you gonna take?" Logan asked.

"Me, you, Kendall, James, Carlos... Maybe Victoria... And maybe Austin. And someone else." she named off.

"Who's Austin?"

"The kid who showed up the morning of my birthday and gave me a present." she said.

"I didn't know you were friends with him."

"Well, he's really nice and we sorta grew up together, so he's a possibility." she said. Logan was silent, so she sat up and looked at him, worried. "Logie, you don't have to worry about Austin. Seriously- he's just a friend. You're the only one I even care about."

"I beg to differ." Logan smiled a little, pointing to her 1D shirt.

"YOU'RE my captain." Sandra smiled. "You're the only one that I want holding my hand and kissing me and allowing me to lay my head in your lap. Just relax."

Logan sighed, still unconvinced.

"Fine. I won't invite Austin." she said in surrender.

"No- you want to so you have to. I'll be fine." Logan said quickly. "It's YOUR birthday present."

"Okay." Sandra smiled and nodded. "But only me, you, and James and I guess Kendall'll be his plus one, are actually going to the wedding."

"Why is James invited?"

"Cause my cousin used to live with me and my family and so she kinda became friends with him. They used to flirt a lot. It was weird." Sandra shivered.

"Um- shut UP!" James called from the front.

"Didn't know you were listening!" Sandra giggled, leaning her head on Logan's shoulder, hugging his bicep.

Logan smiled and kissed her temple, making her turn her head to him so that he could kiss her lips.

"I love you." he whispered.

"I love you too. And thanks for putting up with my screaming and stuff tonight."

"It was funny." Logan laughed. "I don't think I'd be able to handle hundreds of girls screaming at me that way."

"I'd scream at you that way. If you were in a boy band. You'd be my favorite." Sandra giggled.

* * *

**Okay. Sorry for like making this whole thing a Logan/Sandra story. A Logdra? Levon? I dunno. Don't care.**

**Bottom line is, it's gonna switch off to mainly Kames now. They've been like a background couple lately and I know that's not what you guys have been reading for. So from me and my co-writer, we're sorry and we'll do better next time. :)**

**Review!**


	11. California Part 1

_At the air port_

"I hate Jenny so much why can't she understand I don't want all my friends wrapped in her drama?" said Devon, talking to James, Logan sitting beside her, a casual arm over the back of her chair and playing games on his phone.

"At least this will probably be her last wedding and you're not the flower girl this time!" said James, trying to cheer her up.

"I like this because I get to see my boyfriend in a suit." said Kendal said trying to interject.

"Oh My God she hasn't seen you since fat camp in your suit... At least I have that to look forward to." she said, laughing.

"You were their, too!" James laughed.

"I was there for emotional support and I was 25 pounds overweight, not-" she rubbed her mouth, distorting the next words. "seventy-five."

"What camp?" asked Kendall.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it, toots." James said, kissing him.

"Flight 42375 Los Angeles is leaving in five minutes." said the man on the PA.

"That's our cue!" said Devon excitedly.

_On the plane_

They were all finally seated. Logan and Devon, Kendall and James behind them, Carlos and Victoria beside the boys, and Payton and Austin in front of THEM. Payton and Austin didn't know each other at all, but were forced to sit together.

_At LAX_

"Okay, we have to find Jenny or Steve." said Devon. "Stay with me, cause I'm the only one who knows what they look like."

"Whoa- is that Jenny? She looks hot!" James exclaimed, pointing to the half Puerto Rican, half white girl. "If I went that way." James said looking at Kendall.

"Sandy! And friends!" said Jenny hugging Devon and James, waving politely to the rest.

"How have you been? Anything new?" asked Jenny.

"Um... James is gay he's dating Kendall-" Sandra pointed to Kendall. "I have a boyfriend, his name is Logan." She looped an arm around Logan's waist. "Carlos has a girlfriend- her name is Victoria." she pointed out Carlos and Victoria. Jenny knew Carlos a little, but not enough to invite him to the wedding. "James isn't a tubster anymore and I don't THINK I am either and everyone is a little mad at me."

"And you introduced everyone too!" said Jenny "Hi!"

"Do you remember me?" Carlos asked, trying not to sound too hopeful. He also really liked Sandra's cousin at one point- she WAS really pretty.

"Of course." Jenny laughed. "So wedding boot camp starts at 12- are you guys ready you get wedding assignments when we get to Steve's house?"

"I'm ready- are you ready for the best maid of honor ever? said Devon.

"Yes, I am, Sandy." said Jenny.

They start talking about the wedding

_Later that day hotel lobby_

"Okay, these are people who are roomies." said Jenny. "Austin and James, Carlos and Logan, Payton and Sandy, Kendall and Victoria. NO sex, Kendall and Victoria. I mean, I know you're gay. But still."

"No worries." Kendall shrugged.

"What are you guys going to do today?" Jenny said ignoring Devon freaking out in the back, banging her head into Logan's shoulder.

"Thanks, stark." said Payton.

"Why do you hate me?" asked Devon.

"Victoria could switch with Payton." said Jenny.

Devon took a deep breath and shook her head. She had to do this. It was the whole reason she brought Payton along- to bond a little.

They grabbed their stuff and went up to the rooms.

"Okay, this is my bed." said Devon, pointing to the bed next to the window.

"Fine with me." said Payton.

Blurred lines start playing.

"Hey cap'n ... Yea... Ok but I have rehearsal... Okay- love ya- bye." said Devon on the phone, then hung up and froze when she saw her roommate staring at her like she was crazy. "What?" Devon demanded.

"Where do you get your ringtones from?" asked Payton.

"I have a guy." said Devon.

"You have a guy for everything." said Payton.

"I know." said Devon unpacking.

Do you actually LOVE my brother? Asked Payton  
Yes! He's wonderful- so nice and sweet." said Devon. "It didn't take long to fall for him."

"I hate to admit it, but you guys are really cute and I came up with your couple name- it's either Slogan or Levon- personally I'm team Levon." said Payton, smiling.

"Awe- thanks. I have a question- why don't we get a long again?"asked Devon.

"Boys- that's why. It was James- you were close to him and I was jelly." said Payton.

"Oh." said Devon.

"You always prank people you hate- why not me?" asked Payton, helping Devon put her stuff up.

"You are not worth 40 gallons of milk and hair gel or 3 pounds of garlic powder." said Devon.

"Oh I'm glad" Payton said and they laughed.

_Knock at the door_

"I got it!" said Devon.

"Hey, cutie." she smiled, kissing Logan. "James." she added as the two entered.

"Someone's happy." said Logan as their fingers just barely laced together enough for him to pull her to lay on the bed with him.

"Yeah, I made a new friend." Devon said.

"Who?" James asked.

"Payton." she answered, pointing at Payton.

"Naaaw- my two main girls actually like each other now?" Logan asked proudly.

_Next morning_

"Hey, I was thinking of going to the beach today- you want to come?" said Austin.

"Yeah, I'll ask Kendall and everyone later." said James.

"Okay." said Austin sadly.

_In Devon and Payton's room_

"Hey are you okay? You seem angry." asked Payton.

"I'm fine- it's just the wedding- I have to sing during the wedding while I walk up the aisle with the best man, which I hate I hate him more then everything. And I have to plan a bachelorette party- that's actually something I'm looking forward to." said Devon.

"That seems awkward." said Payton.

"Yeah- she says this is her last wedding, so she wants to go out with a bang." Devon replied.

"Oh wow." Payton added.

"Yup- ugh- I have to go to dance rehearsal in a hour." said Devon.

"With the best man?" said Payton.

"Yeah ugh! I hate this wedding!" said Devon, yelling in her pillow.

_In Kendall and Victoria's room_

"Where is Vicki?" asked James.

"Morning run." Kendall answered. "I swear- she needs it. Been bouncing off the walls like crazy."

"Oh- so it's just me and you." said James. "We can do anything we want- no parents- no one around."

"What are you saying?" asked Kendall, knowing exactly what he meant.

"Shirtless make out- all I want is a shirtless make out." said James pleadingly.

"How about YOU shirtless while we make out?" said Kendall. "Cause I don't have a perfect bod like SOMEONE."

"Don't worry- you'll get there." said James, plotting.

James took off his shirt they made out for what seemed like a hour when Victoria walked in.

"Whoa sorry I should have knocked." said Vicki.

"It's cool." Kendall said while James put his shirt back on.

"What do you guys think of going to the beach later?" asked James.

"Sounds like fun." said Kendall.

"I have to go buy a bathing suit." said Vicki.

"Is Sandra going?" asked Kendall.

"Yeah why?" asked Vicki.

"Just wondering. I'll go with you to pick out a bathing suit." Kendall said, plotting something of his own. He ignored James's pouty face and they left without him.

_In Carlos and Logan's room_

"James just text invited me and you to go to the beach later." said Carlos. "And Dev will be there."

"Okay, cool." answered Logan.

"Dude if you don't mind me asking why do like her so much? And was this year the first time you guys met?" asked Carlos.

"You are like her best friend you know her better than I do. She's magical." he said smiling. "She's beautiful- even when she's angry. She doesn't keep quite if something isn't right- she tries to fix it- that is beauty. Her laugh and when she brings her wall down and you see who she really is. Gorgeousness. And i don't know if you remember freshman year- girls on skates needed the ice and we wouldn't let it up. She was the one who came out and told us to get off the ice, even though she wasn't on either team. She yelled at our captain and you and James had to hold her back." he finished. "Technically that was the first time."

"Oh." said Carlos a little saddened. "I'm going to see Vic- bye."

"Bye dude." said Logan.

_At the hotel swimsuit shop_

"Welcome to Waves!" said the cashier lady.

"When was the last time you went to the beach?" asked Devon.

"When I was 8." answered Vicki.

After searching for the perfect swimsuit they all found one.

"Kendall, how does this look?" asked Vicki, modeling out the bikini.

You look great- you know. For a chick." he teased. "Carlos is very lucky."

Thanks Kendall!" she beamed before going back into the dressing room to change.

"Hey Dev... Dev's friends" said Jerry the best man in the wedding, who was also staying in the hotel and about five years older than the group.

"Hi." they replied.

"Everyone wants to see us hanging out- that means Instagram, Twitter, and Facebook." he said.

"Anywhere but Facebook." Devon said closing the deal.

"Deal." they shook hands he was holding two beers handed one to her.

"Um- no way. I'm barely eighteen!" Devon argued.

"Nobody's gonna care!" Jerry assured. "And if they do, I'll say it was my fault."

Devon rolled her eyes and took it.

"Kendall take a picture." Devon sighed- they smiled in one, held their beers in another, and took sips in the last one.

"Okay, happy?" asked Devon.

"Very." said Jerry. He kissed Devon on the cheek and left and Kendall got it on camera.

"And that' why I hate him." she grumbled.

Kendall had her phone until they got to their floor, then Devon dropped the bottle in a plastic plant in the hall as James and Logan were walking down the hall.

"Hey, baby." said Devon kissing Logan and whispering something in his ear.

"Why do you smell like beer?" asked Logan.

"Jerry he was all over me being his stupid self." Devon lied as James looked at her knowingly.

_At the beach_

"James can you pass me my sunscreen?" Devon aske. James tossed it to her. They were all sitting on the beach blanket.

"Need help?" asked Logan.

"Yes please." answered Devon with a wink.

Carlos helped Vicki with her sunscreen, Austin with Payton, James with Kendall, plus the other ways around.

"If anyone gets sun burned, me and dev will laugh at you." said Austin, being part Native American and being naturally tan.

"Yes, we will." Devon said with a smile. "I think Carlos is eligible for laughing, too."

"Why do you need sunscreen?" Vicki asked, genuinely confused.

"Cause we can still get burned, but you can't see it. And the whole skin cancer thing." Devon answered with a wave.

_"Bridezilla is calling Bridezillas calling"_ Devon's phone rang.

"I'll be right back." she said as she got up.

"Ahh!" Devon yelled as Jerry ran into her knocking both of them to the ground.

"Watch where your going, bean pole." said Devon.

"Sorry. Hey.. A few things before I finish my run. 'Captain' over there doesn't have abs like this." he said, pointing to his bare stomach, cocking a brow.

"No his are better." she retorted. "And he does too. Just not as darastic as THAT. He's the center of the hockey team- of COURSE he does."

"Oh, and Austin wanted me to tell you that James and Kendall look really hot." he said, looking for them. "Is Kendall wearing a speedo? Huh? I would think that's more James' speed."

"You don't know them!" Devon sighed. "I'm surprised you even remember their names. What else do u want?" she asked.

"That's it. Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah I have plenty of water." she said. "Later, loser." she ran back to where everyone was.

"Okay, sorry, Jerry ran into me- literally."

"You okay?" Logan asked her, really worried, rubbing her arm.

"Yeah, I'm fine- don't worry." she answered with a smile.

Kendall and James played in the water, having swim offs and lots of kissing for the winner (so both won every time).

Logan and Carlos played with a wagon they found.

And the ladies sun bathed- Devon just enjoying the heat and watching her friends have fun.

"Devon, why no bikini?" asked Payton. "It's not like you don't have to bod."

"I've always wanted a bathing suit with cut out sides." Devon answered, putting her earbuds in listening to today's pop hits.

* * *

**My co-writer worked really hard on this one, and I like it! :D**

**Make sure to review! :D The next chapter I'll make more in James's and Kendall's POV.**


	12. Dang- So Close

Kendall woke up in the middle of the night- like, two AM- to Carlos and Vicki in Vicki's bed, giggling and tumbling around. He groaned and put the pillow over his face. They HAD clothes on, but Kendall could see where this was going.

He chucked his pillow at Carlos and got up.

"Don't be silly, wrap your willy, Carlos." he grumbled before leaving.

"No worries, broseph!" Carlos called through the door, making Kendall roll his eyes and take a left to the room next door. He banged on it, angry, and Austin entered, surprised to see him, because he was on his way out.

"Where're you going?" Kendall asked.

"Nowhere." Austin said, brows up. "Actually, truth be told, I'm gonna go hang with Dev."

"Why? You've got such a piece of ass in your own room." Kendall joked.

"A SLEEPING piece of ass." Austin said, rolling his eyes and waving as he and Kendall switched places and he continued across the hall.

Kendall went into the room to see the lights off, a sleeping lump in the bed closest to him. He giggled softly- James could sleep through anything, and slipped into the other bed. He heard James roll over and grumbled sleepily to himself, comprehensive.

* * *

Devon and Payton were in their room, Payton painting Devon's toenails to match her maid of honor dress, when Austin came in and plopped down on Payton's bed.

"What're you doing here?" Devon asked, confused. "It's late."

"Yeah. James went to sleep and I was bored." Austin grumbled. "Then on my way out, Kendall came in, so I didn't wanna be there when stuff went down."

"Hm." Devon nodded. "You think they're doing gross stuff?"

"Nah- not really. James was conked out and Kendall seemed sleepy. They're probably just sleeping." Austin shrugged.

Payton finished Devon's nails and blew on them for good measure before sitting on the bed with Austin, who was mesmerized by the TV, playing American Dad on it. The door opened, having not been locked all night, and Logan came in, sitting next to Devon.

"Hey?" Devon questioned, confused.

"I was watching hockey, but then Carlos left and the TV went out, so I got kinda creeped out, cause hotels are creepy." Logan explained. Devon laughed and Payton rolled her eyes.

"Stupid fear, I know." Logan laughed. "But maybe I just wanted an excuse to come see you."

"You know, Jenny specifically said no switching rooms after midnight." Payton pointed out.

"Jenny's a joke." Devon said with a wave. "She won't know anyway."

"Wanna go down the hall to the vending machine?" Logan asked, poking his girlfriend in the side.

"My toenails are wet." Devon said.

"I'll give you a piggy-back ride. C'mon- let's go!"

* * *

It only took about ten minutes for James to wake up and go to the bathroom. When he got back, he halted at the sight of the sleeping blonde in the other bed.

James poked Kendall's cheek to wake him up, those caramelly green eyes snapping open to look up at him.

"What're you doing here?" James asked.

"Carlos and Vicki are having sex in my room and Austin went to hang with Devon." Kendall said sleepily.

"Hm." James said thoughtfully. "So why didn't you come cuddle with me?"

"Cause I didn't wanna wake you up." Kendall admitted. James grinned and pulled the covers off of Kendall to pick him up bridal style. "The hell?" Kendall laughed. "I'm heavy!"

"It's okay." James said, tossing the boy onto his bed. "I'm a big STRONG man."

Kendall giggled as his shirtless boyfriend positioned himself between his legs to kiss him.

"And now that I've had my power nap-" James smiled as Kendall's hands ran over his stomach, feeling the warmth of his muscles. "And now that nobody's gonna come in and wreck the party-"

"Jamie-" Kendall said quietly, pulling his lips away and firmly pressing on James's chest to keep him away. James's eyes dropped in the darkness and he sighed and plopped down beside Kendall.

"I'm sorry." he said, pulling the blankets over both of them. Kendall sighed and folded his arm beneath his head, rolling over to look at James. "I know you have big plans for this and stuff." he mocked. "But I don't care about that. I just..."

"I know." Kendall said, reaching beneath the blankets to grab James's opposite side to insinuate that he wanted him to face him. James rolled over, jaw set. "Are you pissed off at me?"

"Of course not." James smiled a little. "Just a little let down."

"Hey." Kendall said, eyes serious, getting James's attention. "I love you."

"I love you, too." James sighed.

"And it'll happen. Soon. But I want our first time to be special. Without the risk of Austin coming in. In one of our own beds, in a place where we can visit anytime- a place that's not across the country from where we live. When we're not both sleepy and groggy." Kendall murmured.

"Yeah. You're right." James sighed.

"Swear you're not mad?"

"I'm not mad." James laughed. "I told you. But... Why are you afraid?"

"I'm not!"

"You are."

Kendall was silent before sighing and nodding.

"I'm scared that once we have sex, you'll have what you wanted and leave me." he blurted. James's suddenly looked hurt.

"I would never do that." James whispered.

"But that's what I was raised to believe. Cause that's how me and my sister were conceived- my mom getting knocked up and left behind." Kendall said.

"But you CAN'T get knocked up."

"All the same."

"Babe... I'd be fine if you NEVER wanted to have sex." James said gently. "A little irritable and sexually tense, but I'd still love you. Just- let me know now. So I can be prepared."

Kendall laughed and shook his head.

"Soon, my child. Soon." he giggled.

James's arms wrapped around his boyfriend, Kendall snuggling into him. It didn't take long for them both to fall asleep.

* * *

"You can let me down- I can walk." Devon laughed, arms around Logan's neck as he raced down the hallways, going nowhere in particular. He laughed and slowed down out of breath.

"I could do this all night." he said. "And you're sleepy."

"You sound like you could do it all night. With your gasps for air." she said sarcastically as he let her down and leaned against the wall to catch his breath.

"It's just the running." he said. "Not you."

"Yeah. Okay." she laughed, making him give her a look and stand straight up again, lacing his fingers with hers as they walked slowly down the hall.

"I'm a hockey player. I can take it." Logan said, Devon laughing at his cockiness, making Logan laugh, too. "So we came on this voyage to find a snack machine. Where's the snack machine?"

"And where's the money?" Devon pointed out. They were both in pajamas, neither having money with them. Logan burst in laughter and facepalmed himself, vearing off to pin Devon's back on the wall, his hand on the wall beside her head.

"Okay. So no snacks for us." he laughed. "But there's other stuff we can do."

"Like?"

"Like..." he said in mock thoughtfulness before leaning in to kiss her. Her hands moved to his sides, bringing him closer, both of his hands on the wall behind her.

"Hey! It's two in the morning!" came a yell from nearby. They snapped apart, staring at an old man standing outside his door. "Go to your rooms- you're being disruptive! Some people have places to be in the morning!"

"Sorry, sir." Devon said, pushing Logan away and pulling him the opposite way. "Won't happen anymore!"

They took the stairs, where Logan pulled Devon aside, both laughing.

"I love you." he smiled, dimples showing.

"I love YOU." Devon kissed him. "Let's go to your room."

"Oh." Logan said, brows raising at the flirtatiousness in her voice. "Okay."

She turned and took both his hands to lead him down the stairs to their floor and to his room, where he unlocked it and she lead him in, locking it again.

* * *

"So... What's with you and Devon?" Payton asked Austin, laying back on the bed. He was still there because he had nowhere else to go- Kendall was in his room with James (or so he thought), and Devon was in Logan's room, Carlos and Vicki in the only remaining room.

"We're old friends." Austin shrugged, laying back in Devon's bed.

"Nothing... Romantic?"

"There was a while when I WANTED there to be something there. But not anymore." Austin said. "I'm not into her like that."

"Good to know."

"So you're her... Gal pal?" Austin laughed.

"Kinda I guess. But Logan's my brother, that's why I'm here." she said.

"Hm." Austin nodded.

"Why don't you go to our school?"

"I do. Just kinda hang out in the corners, stay outta people's ways."

"I've never seen you before."

"Yeah." Austin shrugged. "I get it a lot. So what about you? Got anything romantic goin' on with anyone?"

"Pft. No." Payton said, rolling her eyes. "You?"

"No."

"Not even LOOKING at anyone?" Payton asked.

"Are YOU?"

"I asked first." Payton said, not wanting to admit that she thought that Austin was unbelievably cute.

"You'll freak out and kick me outta here."

"Tell me!"

"James, okay?" Austin gave in, covering his face. Payton was silent. "He's fucking HOT. And sweet and funny and considerate and-"

"Okay, okay." Payton interrupted.

"Am I wrong?"

"No. He IS hot." she said. "But he's taken."

"Yeah. I've noticed." Austin sighed.

"I didn't know you were gay."

"Eh- I go back and forth. But for now, yeah." Austin shrugged. Payton sighed and shook her head, in shock. Well, any probability of ANYTHING romantic between them was gone. This happened with James, too! What the heck?

* * *

As soon as they were in the room, Devon and Logan were making out, Devon once again pinned against the wall. Soon her arm were around Logan's neck, legs around his waist, as he carried her to his bed, still kissing her as she was laid on her back, him towering above her. His lips moved to her neck, making her giggle and squirm.

"That tickles like hell." she said, pushing his face from her neck to return the favor. He didn't think it tickled- he thought it felt amazing to have your neck kissed.

"Honey- I have to piss." he said suddenly. She fell back against the pillow and laughed, dropping her legs from his waist.

"You... Have fun with that." she laughed, eyes flashing to the slight bulge in his jeans, then back. He covered himself with a pillow as he went to the bathroom, embarrassed.

He didn't have much fun peeing, but afterward he looked at himself in the mirror. He tousled his hair a little, brushed his teeth, and made sure he had up-to-date "protection" in his wallet.

Finally he was ready and pumped. He gave himself a supportive wink and exited the bathroom. He turned out the light on the way around the corner, SO ready for this, to see Devon on the bed.

"I'm back." he sang softly, but she didn't respond. "Devi?"

When he got closer, he found that Devon was sound asleep. He groaned and fell onto Carlos's bed, rubbing his face. He was a little mad at her- he FINALLY got her to be "ready" for this and she falls asleep before they can do it?

"Come lay with me, Honey." Devon said softly and sleepily. He could tell she wasn't all the way awake, but all his frustration melted at these few simple words.

He got up and jerked the blankets out from beneath her, took off her shoes and his own, and laid down behind her, chest to her back, covering them with the blankets. She grumbled sleepily and rolled over to snuggle into him, making him chuckle and wrap his arms around her as she slept.

* * *

Carlos laid proudly in Vicki's bed, hands behind his head, Vicki's head on his chest, both breathing hard.

"Wow." Vicki said.

"Wow." Carlos nodded.

"Who was your first?"

"You."

"Nuh-uh. You were a virgin?" Vicki asked in awe. "Didn't seem like it."

"What about YOU?"

"I was! I'm not a whore!"

Carlos laughed and yawned.

"This is gonna sound weird, but I'm super tired."

"Me, too. You wore me out." Vicki said. "Will you sleep here with me?"

"Yeah. Lemme just- go make sure Logan's using protection." Carlos said, getting up and putting on his boxers and a t-shirt.

"Awe."

"Gotta look out for Dev." Carlos shrugged. "But I'll be back."

Carlos unlocked the door with his eyes closed, not wanting to see anything gross. But when he didn't hear anything, he opened them and his heart melted to see Logan and Devon in the bed- just SLEEPING- fully clothed.

He went back to Vicki to go to sleep.

* * *

**I liked writing this one. I got confused at parts as to where someone was and with who, but I think I got it figured out. Did you like it? :D**


	13. The Wedding

_2 days before the wedding_

"Where are Eric and Matt?" asked Devon in a huge puffy purple dress.

"Eric is sick- he's allergic to everything here." said Jenny.

"You're telling me now... Where am I going to find two groomsmen 2 days before the wedding?" squeeked Devon- really stressed.

"What about Kendall and Logan?" asked Jenny.

"No! No! No!" said Devon walking away.

"I'm the bride and the bride gets whatever she wants and I want Kendall and Logan." she said smartly.

"Fine" Devon yelled.

A guy with champagne and cocktails came by Devon and she took one of each, chugging them both down.

"You need to slow down what if Logan sees? Or worse- James?" said Jerry.

"How is James worse?" asked Devon.

"He went all and high mighty on me early today about drinking and about how he stopped and so can I." said Jerry. "I don't think he'd like to see you this way."

"Wow really? He doesn't understand the stress we have right now." Devon said, drinking champagne right from the bottle.

"Okay, give me that no drinking like that- Logan's here." said Jerry taking the bottle. "You're WAY underage anyway."

Logan walked up to them.

"Hey, man." said Jerry revealing the bottle in his hand.

Instead of responding, Logan pulled back his fist and clocked Jerry right in the jaw, Jerry staggering back.

"Logan!" Devon gasped. "What was that for?"

They walked away. Devon looked back and Jerry nodded to her telling her he is okay.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Devon hissed.

"I hate how he's all over you all the time." said Logan, rubbing his fist without regret.

"He's the best man and I'm the maid of honor we're doing a lot together in this wedding- sing dance a lot and you can't be like this." she quickly, angrily.

"Fine. I'm sorry." he said, trying to kiss her, but she moved away.

"Jenny wants to know if you and Kendall want to be groomsmen. You don't have to." she said, changing the subject.

"I barely even know the groom." Logan puzzled.

"Apparently that doesn't matter. I have to go." she said as she walked away talking into her headpiece in German.

"Hey what's up with Devon? She seems mad." asked Kendall.

"Wedding stuff." he replied. "Want to be groomsman?"

"Sure. You guys okay?" asked Kendall.

"Yeah it's just that Jerry guy I have a bad feeling about him." said Logan.

"You should have a bad feeling about Devon." he said under his breath. "Hey man have you seen James?"

"Yeah, he was going to see Jenny last I heard see you later, man." Logan said and left.

"Hey maidzilla." said Kendall as Devon passed him.

"Ha ha very funny, Kendall. What do you want?" she asked sarcastically and a little mad.

"Where do I pick up my tux?" he asked.

"Well in two hours you pick them up in room 2060. Okay and tell them it's the Gordonzeno wedding okay?" she said.

"Whoa that's his last name?" he says.

"Yeah I know at least she isn't taking his whole last name it's nasty yeah and you get to hear me say it at the reception." Devon saying quickly.

"Hey new groomsman the guys are going to get drinks in 5." said Jerry. Kendall had to stop himself from laughing at his red jaw.

"Jerry! He's eighteen years old, he can't go drinking with you." Devon raged.

"Didn't stop SOME people." Jerry grumbled before heading away.

Kendall rolled his eyes as he watched Jerry go. He was an okay guy, but a jerk sometimes.

* * *

Logan didn't know what it was that pissed him off so much about watching Jerry escort HIS girlfriend down the isle. He knew Devon loved and was devoted to him and that Jerry was nothing if not someone she hated, but still. It felt good to punch him.

He offered his arm to the next maid of honor, which was a cute girl who looked a lot like Jenny, probably older than Logan. He smirked at Devon's jaw setting at the sight, her cocking a brow at Logan.

She really did look amazing. Like a princess in a lavender dress, with a bouquet of pink flowers. Her dark skin was greatly complimented by the color. Eyeliner framed her eyes with fancy eyeshadow and white in the corners, making her caramelly eyes pop. All Logan could do was wink at her as they arrived at the altar. He couldn't wait until this happened again, except she would be in the white dress.

As the rest came out, Logan smiled at Devon.

_You look AMAZING. _he mouthed. _As usual._

Devon rolled her eyes and smiled.

_I love you._

_I love you. _Logan winked. Gosh he'd love to rip that dress off of her right then and there. He was sure Jerry, right next to him, would too.

They made faces at each other the whole time, until Devon couldn't hold her giggles anymore and gave Logan a serious and stern look. He pouted and nodded.

* * *

"No, no, NO!" Devon sighed. "The meatballs were supposed to go over THERE and the cake was supposed to be here! Everything's wrong!"

Logan came up behind her and lightly too her hand, kissing her cheek.

"Oh, Logan, tell them!" she pleaded, turning to him. "I'm having a panic attack!"

"I think you just need to relax. Everyone already ate- it's done." he laughed, hugging her tight. "Let's just go dance."

"I can't DANCE." she squeaked.

"Honey! The reception's basically over, there's nothing for you to do." Logan soothed. "And it's not even your responsibility."

"Yes it is!"

"Please? For me?" Logan begged.

"Logan-"

"C'mon." he pulled her away and to the dance floor, where a slow song was playing. He grabbed her hands and put them behind his neck, his own hands on her hips. "See? Isn't this nice."

This calmed Devon down a lot- so much that she sighed and stepped closer to her boyfriend, hands dropping to wrap around his ribs, head on his shoulder.

"It's been a long day. Thank you." she said softly before slowing inhaling the calming scent of Logan's cologne. She had picked it out for him and he wore it every day, because he knew she loved it. And to him, she was the only person who needed to love it. "You always know how to calm me down."

"I know James and Carlos used to do it... But they're distracted nowadays. So I decided it was my job." Logan said, arms tightening around her.

"I don't mind that they're distracted. I'm glad we all found someone."

"Me, too. I'm happy for Kendall, you know?"

Devon was silent, but he knew she understood. She was just basking in the low lights, the pretty music, and the arms around her.

Only a few feet away, Kendall and James were in the same position.

"I'm still pissed that Jenny didn't make ME a groomsman. She doesn't even know you guys." James pouted.

"It's over, baby." Kendall laughed. "Just dance."

James couldn't help but think it was a little strange dancing with a guy this way. He'd danced this way with plenty of girls. With their heads on his shoulder, hair smelling all nice, and their thin little arms clutching around him, their breasts pressed to his ribs. But with Kendall, it was different. He was almost as tall as James, so his head couldn't go on his shoulder. His hair smelled nice, yes, but more like Old Spice instead of apples. His arms were muscular but loose around him, because he knew James wasn't going anywhere. And it was just muscular chest against muscular chest pressed together.

But James loved it. Way more than dancing with a girl. Because Kendall was HIS. And those girls? None of them belonged to him, because he was a little whore back then and would be dancing with other girls. But James never wanted to let go of Kendall. He thought that maybe even if the music changed to club music, they'd still be in the midst of the people, in each other's arms swaying slowly, Kendall nipping at and whispering in his ear.

That's the way he wanted to spend eternity.

* * *

**Sorry I didn't put anything about Vicki and Carlos. They're minor in this story and I didn't know what to say about them that was different than Devon and Logan. So sorry if you're in it for the Vicklos. Carki? I dunno. Doesn't matter.**


	14. Fight

James' arm hooked around Kendall's neck as they walked down the hallway. It was out of protectiveness, because he saw the eyes on the two. And he didn't want Kendall to feel alone, didn't want people to think that he was ashamed.

But Kendall went ridged. He didn't like it. The whispers.

_They fucked in the hockey locker room._

_They have foursomes with Sandra and her boyfriend._

_Carlos is jealous of Kendall, always wanted James to himself._

_I saw them feeling each other up under the lunch table._

_I bet Kendall's cheating with his best friend._

_I can't believe Logan would stay friends with such a fag._

NONE of them were true. But all of them- Carlos, Vicki, Logan, Devon, James, and Kendall had heard it all. Devon especially was quick to yell at anyone who said anything rude.

Kendall hooked an arm around James' waist, desperate for comfort.

"FAGS!" someone yelled from behind them. James let go of Kendall and whirled around.

"You shut the fuck up before I punch you in your damn throat." he growled.

"I'd like to see you try!"

James advanced for the boy, Kendall catching his arm and dragging him back.

"That's right little fag boy!" the boy sneered.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" James yelled, struggling against Kendall's strong grip.

"Come at me, bro!"

Devon and Logan entered the scene, completely clueless.

"You fucking faggots couldn't even hurt me!" the boy yelled. Wait… That was a guy from the hockey team. Threatening Logan's and Devon's best friends. Logan broke away from Devon to approach the boy.

"What's wrong, Tim?" he asked. The boy's eyes turned to Logan and suddenly he backed away, looking ashamed. "No, tell me. I'm interested."

"It's just- nothing."

"Fag's not a nice word, Timmy." Logan growled.

"I know, Logan." Tim said. "But he threatened me."

"Why?"

"Cause."

"Cause why?"

"Cause… I kept calling them fags."

Logan glanced at James, who was being easily restrained by Devon in front of him, looking angry.

"Do you know what love feels like, Tim?"

"No."

"Kendall and James are in love. And it doesn't matter that they're both dudes."

"It's wrong!" Tim exploded. Logan shook his head, anger rising in him.

"Wanna say that again?"

"Your fag friends are sinners and there's no room at this school for them."

Logan found his fist pulled back, and before he knew it, it was connecting with Tim's cheekbone, making the boy stagger backward.

"You're a fucking asshole, Tim." Logan growled before whirling around and herding the others toward the cafeteria, which was empty. He gave warning looks to any of those macho men who wanted to step up to the plate, but nobody did anything else.

"I coulda taken him." James growled, pacing around as the bell rang. They would be late for class, but oh well.

"Yeah, yeah." Devon said, rolling her eyes. She turned to Logan and inspected him. "You okay?"

"I'm fan-fucking-tastic." Logan grumbled.

"Hey." Devon cupped his face with her hands and forced him to look into those caramelly eyes. "Thank you. That coulda turned nasty. Tim woulda fought back if it was James and then Kendall would have been helpless and alone. Maybe even ganged up on himself.

"Kendall's my best friend. I couldn't sit back and watch him get insulted like that." he said softly.

"You're sweet." Devon smiled.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Kendall, you okay?" Devon asked, turning to the blond, who was sitting against the wall, watching James pace before him.

"Yeah. Just shook up." Kendall nodded.

"You make a fucking list. I'll beat em all til they can't fucking stand." Logan growled.

"I coulda taken him!" James repeated angrily. Kendall caught his hand and gave him a pleading look, James giving in and sitting next to him, cuddling him for comfort.

"I guess I gotta go turn myself in." Logan sighed to Devon. "I'm sure Tim's already ratted me out."

"You're such a good person." Devon melted, hugging him.

"I'm just glad the season's over so I couldn't get kicked off the team." Logan sighed, kissing her hair. "I'll text you. Let you know how it went."

"You be sure to tell them that I was involved. And Kendall, too. It was bullying and Tim should get some heat from this, too." James called. Logan waved to show that he heard and continued down the hall.

* * *

At lunch, Kendall and James were late.

"Where were you?" Devon asked, getting a text previously that Logan had gotten two day's alternative school, but it wasn't such a bad punishment since he was defending someone who was getting bullied and since he turned himself in. Carlos and Vicki had heard about it through everyone else, and were worried.

"We got called to the office." James said. "Strickler wanted to hear our side of the story and make sure we weren't violent. Tim got a week of alt school. For bullying."

"What about you?" Carlos asked.

"Eh, we didn't get anything." James shrugged. "Except told to report any other bullying."

"Man- I wish I was there." Carlos sighed. "I'da knocked his teeth out." He started punching the air, Vicki laughing and making him stop, because he was shaking the table.

"I wish you were there, too! Remember Buddy Simmons freshman year, when we teamed up and beat his ass at the baseball field that one day? Man, we coulda stomped Tim." James sighed.

Kendall rolled his eyes at Devon with a little smile. Devon laughed. Sometimes James got ahead of himself, but they both knew he wouldn't have done much, because he felt bad for hurting people.

_Kendall and James are back. they didn't get punished. Tim did, though. he got alt school. _Devon texted Logan, who had asked. He was the first to be punished and sent home, so he didn't get to hear the consensus for everyone else.

_Good! It was totally worth Alt School to give him that black eye._ Logan texted back.

"Tim had a black eye?" Devon asked Kendall.

"Oh yeah- it was nasty." Kendall nodded.

"I woulda done so much worse. He was damn lucky it was Logan and not me." James grumbled. Kendall laughed and rolled his eyes again, James finally catching him and looking extremely offended.

"I'm kidding, baby! I know you'd fuck him up." Kendall assured, kissing James' cheek. "You almost did."

"If you wouldn't have stopped me." James grumbled. Kendall turned away, arms crossed.

"It was for your own good."

"He was being a dick!"

Kendall didn't say anything before turning to his lunch. James sighed and tried to take one of Kendall's pears, like he usually did, but Kendall stabbed his hand with his fork.

"Babe!" James groaned.

"I want my pears today." Kendall said smartly.

"You hate pears."

To prove a point, Kendall shoved one in his mouth and chewing it with difficulty, because he hated pears and only got them because James loved them and would eat them.

"You dick." James grumbled, turning to his own food. Kendall smirked at Devon, showing her he wasn't really mad, only teasing his boyfriend.

Suddenly there was a hand on both their chairs. All eyes turned to a big guy, Turner, standing angrily behind the couple.

"I'm here to finish Tim's job." he growled.

"Oh are you?" Kendall squeaked.

"Don't have no Center here to protect you this time, little fags." Turner snorted.

"Hey! That's not okay." James warned.

Turner's eyes lifted to Devon.

"So you're his nigger girlfriend, huh?" he spat. Carlos flew out of his seat and shoved Turner away.

"She's not a nigger! You don't even know, you asshole!" Carlos burst. Turner recooperated and stood strong, chest-to-chin to Carlos, who just stared up at him angrily.

"Yeah. You call me a fag all you want, cause I can pummel your ass. But you leave Sandy outta this or I swear to God I'll-"

Kendall had gotten from his seat by then, trying to comfort Devon, who was angry, a little offended, and wanted to punch Turner herself.

"What? You'll WHAT, dick-licker?" Turner challenged.

"He doesn't lick dicks, you asshole." Carlos warned.

"Actually- I kinda do. But you know… I'd NEVER lick you. You look like you'd taste HORRIBLE." James smirked. "Cause you're a dick."

That was when Turner attacked James onto the table, pounding his head on the table by the hair. By then, the entire cafeteria inhabitance had gathered around the table, chanting in approval.

"You get that faggot-ass!"

"Beat the gay outta him!"

Vicki had wrangled Carlos away, not wanting him to get hurt or given alternative school.

"LEMME AT EM VICK! I'LL FUCK HIM UP! I'LL KILL HIM!" Carlos' yells were heard over everything as he wiggled against her helpless grasp.

James wasn't completely losing. He had worked in a knee to Turner's crotch and a hand to the face, not even feeling the blows to him.

Suddenly there was a hand on Turner's collar and he was dragged off of James.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK YOU ASSHOLE!" Devon was screaming as Turner was tackled to the ground, Devon sitting on him and punching his face. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

Kendall, who had towed Turner away both for James and Devon, helped James up.

"Thanks, hon." James said cheerfully, ruffling his hair as they watched Devon go to town on Turner. Until Turner started to realize what was going on and tried to fight back.

James just laughed and shook his head, looping an arm around Devon's waist and easily slinging her over his shoulder.

"I HATE YOU! YOU AND YOUR HOMOPHOBIC, RACIST-ASS FRIENDS! I HATE YOU! GO TO HELL YOU PIECES OF SHIT!" Devon screeched, fighting against James as she was carried away. Turner stood in shock, looking at the blood on his fingers, which he had wiped away from below his nose. "I'LL KILL YOU! WATCH YOUR DAMN BACK, CAUSE I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

Kendall towed Carlos along, not wanting to leave him alone with Turner, and they went to the boy's bathroom. Devon was set on the counter next to a sink, not caring that it was men's bathroom.

"Day-um, Sandy." James smirked. "That was badass."

"I don't know why you're surprised." Devon grumbled as James checked her over for injuries.

"Are you hurt? I swear to fucking god, if he hurt you, I WILL kill him." Carlos said.

"No. I'm okay." Devon assured. "Just really riled up."

"I'm glad you did it! If it wasn't you, it'd be me. And he'da fought me back." Carlos said angrily.

"He'da KILLED you." Kendall smirked, turning James around and inspecting him. "What am I gonna do with you? People are gonna be calling us fags our whole lives, you can't react this way every time."

Kendall wiped blood from James' nose and fixed his hair.

"My head hurts." James laughed, touching the place where his head was repeatedly banged into the table.

Kendall stood, just staring at his boyfriend, who had taken such a huge blow for him. And he couldn't help but wrap his arms around James' waist and hug him with his cheek on his shoulder.

"You're the sweetest." He murmured. "I'm not promoting violence, but that was hot."

James let out a burst of laughter and patted his back.

"Hi, I'm James Diamond. And I'm hot." he giggled.

"Well, guess we should go to the office." Devon sighed, hopping down from the sink. She knew teachers were probably looking for them. "C'mon, James."

James only got two days in alternative school, since he was victimized, but fought back. Devon and Turner got a whole week. But both thought it was totally worth it.

The next day at school there was a school-wide announcement, telling students that all forms of bullying were unacceptable and yaddah yaddah.

* * *

**Awe yis. Badasses in the house. :D**


	15. Picture This

"Hey Sandy, we haven't really talked a lot lately," said James, walking down the hall trying to catch up with Devon.

"I know, James, not my fault," she said looking at him briefly as she walked.

"Then who's is it?" He asked as Kendall walked up to them.

"Hey, cutie," said Kendall as they all continued down the hallway.

"I'll text you later I have to talk to Sandy," said James kissing Kendall on the lips before rushing to catch up with his friend.

"Hey! Sands!" James yelled.

"What! James what!" Sands said, irritated.

"What is going on with you?" He asked.

"Me? Nothing just... Nothing," Devon said looking off.

"Dev, you know you can talk to me about anything, right?" he said.

"Yea I know." she said as the bell rang, "Bye!"

_At lunch_

"Devon's been acting really weird and it's really worrying me," said James to Carlos and Kendall.

"It's all ok- it's probably her girl time," said Kendall hugging him close.

"Yea if you say so," James said.

Logan entered the lunchroom and whispers and gasping broke out as he walked in.

"Hey Carlos- here's your notes back," said Logan as he sat the note book down and left to go sit with the hockey team- two weird things going in 1 day. He borrowed those note last semester, and 2 he hasn't sat with the team since him and Devon started dating. Something else weird happened.

The cheerleaders entered and who was that next to Payton? It was... Sandra Devon Alexander?

"Whoa! Dev has moved to the dark side," Carlos hissed.

"I've never seen her dressed like that ever." said Kendall, "Have you guys?" He finished looking at his boyfriend like he had competition or something. Sandra was dressed just like the popular girls- hair pin-straight with a cheerleading uniform on.

"Once two years ago, but we don't talk of that dark day," James said looking away from Devon.

"You don't think she and Logan-" Carlos began, but was interrupted.

"Hey bozos," said Devon as she said in a cheerleaders outfit and pompoms, sitting in her usual seat, "I made the team," she added in fake happy tone, weary of the other cheerleaders watching her at their table.

"Wha..?" Said James.

"College," she said everyone oh'ed.

Payton walked over to them "Sevon you have to sit with the main jocks and us."

"I don't want to sit with your brother," Devon days looking over at Logan, who was picking at his food and getting shouldered around, the other jocks happy to have him back.

"Why?" said Kendall.

"I'm going to sit in my next class- later." with that, Devon got up and left.

_Devon and Logan texting_

D- they believe we're not talk good thinking on the notebook thing

L- me wbu and cheerleading uniform

D- thanks we are going to plan the most epic date for them

L- they'll never expect a thing

D- I know it's going to be amazing

L- did u change my ringtone?

D- yes ok gtg

L- bye love u lots :)

D- :p

_After school_

"Wanna hang after school?" Asked Carlos to Devon on behalf of Kendall and James.

"Sorry I can't, I have cheerleading practice," said Devon.

"Oh ok we'll see you later," said James, holding Kendall's hand. Kendall looked back very suspiciously as they left.

They left the school, Devon watched as they left and called Logan to get her.

"Ok so I think they are going to love this." Said Devon.

"Really? It's a scavenger hunt then romantic dinner I think Kendall is going to hate it," said Logan.

"Well he needs to suck it up- its not hard. You tell him where everything is and just show up- he'll love it," said Devon looking at Logan.

"Is every thing done other than what we are going to do now?" Asked Logan.

"Yea just have to go put the perfect gifts for the other in the lockers," said Devon.

"Ok wanna go after this?" He said reaching out to hold her hand.

"Yea," she said with a smile. "I can't wait when this is over- I feel so dumb in this outfit."

"I dunno... I think it's kinda sexy," Logan winked, getting and punch in the shoulder. "And it wasn't a picnic for me, either. I didn't realize how much I hated the other guys on the team till I had to sit with them again."

"Hang in there- just a little while longer."

_At jewelry store_

"Hello I'm here to pick up the package for Sandra Ortiz," Devon said to the jeweler, getting out her ID.

"Ms. Ortiz, here you go- hope they like it," the man said with a friendly smile.

"Thank you," she said as she smiled and passed Logan.

_Next day, On the phone_

"Hey there's this best friend scavenger hunt thing today we have to do it!" Said Devon on the phone with James.

"Yeah that sounds so cool," he answered.

Logan called and did the same with Kendall, then drove down there and the guys were all ready there. They got out and Devon explained everything to them.

_2 hours later..._

"So... What was the point of making us think you guys broke up or something?" Kendall asked, puzzled.

"Cause I knew YOU wouldn't come with me unless you thought I was depressed," Logan explained.

"Is the cheerleading thing for real, though?" James asked wearily.

"Unfortunately." Devon grumbled.

They had done several things together in those few hours, like trying to find the best milkshake in the area and finding the old shoe tree, which they had only heard about but found deep in the backroads. Devon, despite her boyfriend's and her best friend's arguments, shoes the laces of her old Chuck Tailors together and tossed the pair up in the tree, wearing huge men's flip flops from the back of Logan's car from then on.

"Ok last item you have to get something special from your lockers. Go to the address on the box, but don't open them til you get there- they're for each other," Logan said to his friends.

"We have to go to SCHOOL?" Kendall groaned.

"Hey do you want to drive together?" James asked holding out his hand for Kendall.

"Yea," said Kendall taking his hand and kissing him.

Once the boxes were retrieved, two tiny ones wrapped in silver paper, they made their way to the address, Kendall scowling at James for wanting to take a peek in the boxes.

They drove together, talking and laughing and wondering what's in the boxes.

"Whoa that's a beautiful building." said Kendall.

"Yea," James agreed in the passenger seat.

"Mr. Diamond and Mr. Knight your table awaits," said an elder English man.

"Ok but my friend is suppose to be here," said James.

"Ms. Ortiz and Mr. Mitchell set this up and they left this for you," the English guy said, handing them a note.

_All paid for- you're welcome - Dev_

They sat up on the roof had one of the best dates ever there was talking kissing they have each other the boxes they were gifts they wanted to give each other for the longest time. Silver promise rings. Devon and Logan work well together, they both thought.

"Hey come here," James said, grabbing Kendall's hand and leaned in for a kiss.

* * *

**A/N sorry to keep you guys waiting a lot going on see you later bye guys. :)**


	16. Prom

Logan examined himself in the mirror of Kendall's bathroom, cocking a brow like James Bond and smirking. He looked sharp in his tuxedo, hair done up to look its best, Devon's favorite cologne sprayed all over him, sure to make her crazy.

"Quit making faces at yourself," Kendall laughed, fixing his hair beside his best friend. He had his own tuxedo on, done up just like Logan.

"Prom. Tonight's gonna be amazing," Logan beamed. "Are you excited?"

"Yeah," Kendall said, trying to conceal his need to scream in happiness.

"I bet you anything you get ass tonight."

"Maybe. But definitely you will."

"I dunno. Dev's still holding off."

"All you gotta say is, 'The name's Mitchell. Logan Mitchell,' and she'll be all for it," Kendall smirked.

"I AM a panty-soaker in a tux, aren't I?"

"MY panties are soaked," Kendall joked, exiting the bathroom. Logan checked himself over in the mirror once more before following.

* * *

"That dress is gorgeous," Devon beamed, looking Victoria over, who was wearing a short pale-pink and ruffly strapless dress. It wasn't the first time Devon had said that. Actually it was about the fifth. She was really envious of the dress, but knew Vicki was a twig and Devon would never fit in it.

Other than that, Vicki had her hark hair done up, pinned and curled, looking amazing. Her makeup matched the dress in color and beauty, and no matter how much Vicki assured Devon she looked hot too, Devon felt kinda jealous of the girl.

Devon had a long, lavender silk dress on, also strapless. The color complimented her skin tone well, and so did the way her makeup was done, courtesy of Vicki. It was all natural colors, but very light ones as to be seen through Devon's dark skin. Her hair was curled up and pinned to all be to one side. She thought she looked good, too, but not as good as Vicki. She felt like a princess, and she knew Logan would make her feel like one.

"Yeah, yeah," Vicki laughed, and there was a knock on Devon's front door. "That's them!"

Vicki hurried to the door to open it, Carlos standing there casually, hands in his pockets, James standing behind him.

"Look at you! You're so cute!" Vicki squealed, and Carlos laughed and entered with a hug.

"You're lookin' pretty snazzy yourself." He said, impressed.

"Try unfairly hot," Devon grumbled, entering the living room where everyone else was.

Carlos and James couldn't stop their jaws from dropping when they saw their friend. Not only was it a shock to see her all made up, which they hadn't seen since the wedding, but she also looked- HOT.

"If only I wasn't team hotdog," James smiled, hugging her tight.

"Oh shut up."

"Seriously. You look- wow," James said, backing away to inspect her. "And your boobs-"

"James! Stop looking!" Devon groaned, hands shooting up to cover her cleavage. James laughed and shook his head.

"I'm the gay best friend- I'm the only one who's ALLOWED to look."

Carlos and Vicki exchanged their flowers, both white carnations with little accent flowers, and they waited for Logan and Kendall to show up.

Finally there was a knock at the door. James jumped up and answered it, excited to see Kendall in a tux again. He wasn't disappointed- Kendall looked adorable as usual. James couldn't help but hug Kendall as Logan pushed past him.

Devon was self-conscious as Logan entered, his dark eyes laying on her and soaking her in.

"Why you must be Sandra Devon. I heard you were sexy, but didn't quite believe it til now," Logan said smoothly as he casually approached. He pulled Devon to her feet from the couch. "The name's Mitchell. Logan Mitchell."

Devon giggled and hugged him.

"Are your panties soaked yet?" Logan joked.

"Panties? Was I supposed to wear those?" Devon said sarcastically, Logan knowing she was joking. She pulled back and kissed him. "My panties are always soaked when you're around."

"Gosh- you look so… I can't even," Logan said, out of words as he looked at her flawless face, lips glossed over and eyes made up.

"Is that good or bad?"

"Depends on if you like or dislike the fact that your boyfriend doesn't even want to go to prom anymore- just stay here and rip that dress off of you and-"

"Okay, keep in PG," Devon laughed. "And you better not rip the dress. I saved a LOT of money to buy it. You can gently unzip it and hang it up on a hanger."

Logan didn't miss the hint, and grinned excitedly.

Meanwhile, James pinned the little bouquet of flowers onto Kendall's jacket, as Kendall had done the same for him first.

"There. Perfecto," James smiled.

Logan put the fresh flowers around Devon's wrist, a pretty pink bouquet. Devon pinned the red rose to his jacket, and they were ready to go.

* * *

Logan found that he couldn't keep his hands off of Devon. Even in the car, which Kendall drove, he had his arm tightly around her, despite the fact that his legs were completely submerged in lavender silk.

Kendall checked the rearview mirror often, James driving the car behind his with Carlos and Vicki. He wished someone else had driven and he could stay in the backseat with James and be all cutesy like Logan was with Devon right now. Every time Kendall's eyes flickered to the rearview mirror, James would catch him and do the "I'm watching you" gesture with his fingers.

They ate at a fancy-shmancy restaurant, and finally Kendall got his wish. He and James sat together, James' hand never leaving Kendall's inner thigh unless it was to do something like fix Kendall's hair or point something out on the menu. People stared at the three couples, clad in fancy clothes. Sure- people dressed up to eat there, but not THAT much. People also acknowledged the fact that there were two girls in dresses to accompany two boys in tuxedos, yet there were an extra two boys. And one of them had his hand on the other's leg.

* * *

James bounced in excitement as the group stood in line outside of "The Grand"- a wedding hall used for prom every year.

"Are you excited?" James beamed, squeezing Kendall's hand.

"Of course I am."

"Me, too! Oh- it's almost our turn!"

James took out his and Kendall's tickets from his pocket, which he paid for, and clutched them tightly. Carlos and Vicki had already started dancing, having been able to hear the bass from outside. Logan was playing with a curly strand of Devon's dark hair as she talked cheerfully to him. But James insisted on being the first in line out of their group- he was so excited.

Finally they approached the ticket table and James held out the two tickets in his hands.

"It's just you two?" the woman asked, looking up at the linked hands of the two boys.

"Yeah," James nodded, bouncing impatiently.

"Um…"

"C'mon! Let us in!" James pressed on.

"You have to have a female date," the woman explained.

"What?" Kendall snapped. He then gestured to James, whose eyes were wide with shock. "Is it cause we're GAY?"

"I don't make the rules."

"He paid for those tickets!" Kendall exclaimed, angry that James' evening might be ruined. The woman shrugged and Logan stepped in, having heard the conversation.

"How about Kendall takes Dev in and James and I find girls? It won't be hard," Logan suggested.

"No! James paid for those tickets and we're both Seniors! You can't keep us out because we're gay! That's discrimination! That's wrong! That's-"

But Devon was already being pushed to Kendall, not looking very happy about it.

Although Kendall was angry as hell, he still went in with Devon, Carlos, and Vicki. James and Logan found a pair of lesbians, both in dresses, to take in, since they wouldn't be allowed in, either.

So finally everyone was together again, Kendall still fuming.

"I can't believe they weren't gonna let us in!" Kendall exclaimed over the music as James absently fixed his hair.

"I can. Minnesota's a homophobic state- they don't know any better," James said calmly. "But the big thing is that we're here now and I wanna dance."

So James gave Kendall a kiss on the cheek to calm him down before pulling him to the dance floor, where a slow song was playing.

Logan and Devon were dancing nearby, and Logan was glad he got the chance to do that again. Before the wedding he loved fast-dancing with girls, but Devon taught him that slow-dancing what much better.

"I can't get over how amazing you look," Logan said for about the hundredth time that t evening.

"This is really beating down on my self-esteem, Logie," Devon laughed a little. "You're not even gonna see NORMAL Dev ever again."

"Of course I will. I love how you look now, but this isn't MY Dev. In her t-shirts and jeans and her messy hair and her sassy smirk."

"Sexy," Devon grumbled.

"Hey," Logan said gently, and Devon's caramel eyes lifted to his dark ones. "You're LITERALLY the most gorgeous girl I know. I don't give a shit what everyone else thinks, and I don't give a shit what YOU think. Okay, scratch that. I care what you think about yourself. But I think you're hot."

"Even though I make you look like a ghost when we're together?"

"I love it."

Devon laughed and rolled her eyes.

"I can't believe they weren't gonna let James and Kendall in," she said, changing the subject.

"I'd be pissed if they didn't even let them in once they were with girls."

"James was so excited. And he went through all that trouble to ask Kendall. I think I woulda killed someone if they dashed his dreams."

Devon thought back to a few months earlier, when James asked Kendall to prom- even though it was pretty much insinuated that they would go together.

* * *

_Logan, Kendall, Devon, and Carlos were all in English, bored as hell. Mrs. Richardson talked on and on about casual speeches._

_James, however, wasn't bored at all. He was waiting. Waiting for Mrs. R to call her to the front of the class to read his speech, which he had written for extra credit. He was a little nervous, but excited all the same._

_"Okay, so we have an example. James wrote his own speech and he asked if he could share it with you guys. So here it is," the teacher said, and James stood. His friends knew nothing about his plans, so they just stared at him in confusion._

_James faced the class, notebook paper in hand, as the teacher went back to her desk._

_"Um… Hey," James said, seeing everyone stare at him. Then he realized that if he was stupid with this, everything would come off as dorky and dumb instead of insanely romantic. He had planned exactly how he was going to say his lines. Cheesy. As to embarrass the subject of his speech. "Hello, Mrs. Richardson's class and Mrs. Richardson. My name is James Diamond. As many of you know, I'm gay."_

_Eyes widened at how straight-forward James was about it. James smirked and began pacing, feeling himself loosen up._

_"I've got the most amazing boyfriend on Earth- riiiiight there," James pointed to Kendall, in the midst of the hockey heads and beside Logan, who snorted and shook his head, "I remember the time I first gave that guy a chance and went out with him. I was doing a favor for my friend- you guys know Sandy," he gestured to Devon nearby, "And we went to the carnival. I remember he was so nervous to be there, but FINALLY at the end of it all, we were on the Ferris wheel. He looked at me with his adorable green eyes and asked 'Can I hold your hand?'" Kendall sank in his seat, face bright red, as all eyes turned to him. "No! Stop embarrassing him! It was so sweet- how innocent he was. And I'm here to tell you that I didn't want to hold his hand. But I did anyways, because he looked so embarrassed. And I think that if I didn't hold his hand on top of that Ferris wheel, I'da never gone out with him again. _

_"Now that was at the beginning of this school year, and we've been together since a few weeks after our first date. Our second was a group date- we went roller skating and bowling, then we hung out in Kendall's back yard. And for all you dumb people out there who are snickering, I mean literally his back yard. Not the back yard you're thinking of."_

_Kendall stared at James, mouth a line, eyes angry._

_"And now he's mad at me, cause I'm embarrassing him," James smirked. "But anyways, I told you about those things cause I think they're sweet. And I wanna do something sweet now." James cleared his throat and looked at Kendall, wiggling his brows before continuing. "Kendall Donald Knight, you're gonna think this is dumb as heck, and you're gonna hate me for it. But it's a rule in the James Diamond handbook that I have to make this extravagant every year. Everyone knows that."_

_It hit Kendall now- prom was in a few months. _

_He remembered last year James asked Veronica Hellman to prom by writing it on her car in window paint- PROM?- and sat on the hood of her little yellow Bug with a bouquet of flowers. She said "no", but it was still a sweet gesture, which EVERYONE saw. James ended up taking Devon anyway. Then Sophomore year, he was dating a girl named Tiffany, who was a Junior at the time. He got excused from last period early in order to get into her locker and set up confetti and balloons in there. Attached to the door of the locker and the part where the door latched was a pink banner. WILL YOU TAKE ME TO PROM? LOVE, JAMES. She broke up with him that day, mostly because he embarrassed her by making confetti and balloons explode all over the hallway. But he was James Diamond, and like his Freshman year, he convinced an older girl to take him to prom. So he had gone every year._

_And now James was asking Kendall in front of the whole entire class. And maybe Kendall would just have to dump him, too, just like his last attempts. Or stab him with a fork. Either one._

_"NO!" Kendall mouthed, hand making horizontal lines across his neck, the universal sign to "stop"._

_"And so-" James made his way to Kendall and pulled him up and to the front of the class, no matter how much Kendall fought it. He then made his way to the door, disappeared for a second, and returned with a little white and black spotted rabbit with a pink bow around its neck, a tag saying "PROM?" attached to it._

_Kendall's eyes widened and his mouth gaped open as the rabbit was put in his hands._

_"Kendall, will you go to prom with me? And remember- I could have done this at an assembly- in front of the whole school. But I decided you'd probably break up with me or smother me with a pillow in my sleep."_

_Some people giggled, some people "AAAWWWEEE"ed, like Devon and some other girls, Carlos doing it too with his hands over her heart and AWEing extra loud as a joke. Logan laughed at his friend's red face, but the rest of the jocks whispered amongst themselves._

_Kendall looked at the class, all eyes on him. Then he looked at the rabbit, which had black floppy ears and soft fir. Then he looked up at James, whose eyebrows were raised expectantly._

_"Yeah," Kendall sighed, and the mushy girls clapped and cheered, along with Logan, who stood up and applauded sarcastically._

_"I'm still gonna kill you," Kendal muttered to James, who hugged him. James took the rabbit and disappeared again, Kendall returning to his seat. The jocks, for once, were silent. Mostly because Logan shot them warning glances as he congratulated his best friend, who sank down low in his chair, face red as a beat._

_James came back into the classroom, rabbitless, and Mrs. Richardson smirked._

_"That doesn't count as a speech, James," she said. "But very nice work."_

_James bowed dramatically before sitting back down._

* * *

The song changed to a fast-paced one and teens everywhere started grinding on one another, a dance that Logan never quite understood why it was allowed in schools. He and Devon danced, but not in the completely inappropriate way that everyone around them were.

That didn't stop James, who grabbed Kendall's hips, whirled his around, and started grinding. He used to dance this way with girls all the time, but it was different with Kendall, who had no ass. Kendall blushed and looked around self-consciously, seeing that nobody was paying attention. Everyone was doing the same thing.

"Why're you so ashamed of me?" James asked in Kendall's ear from behind, staying close in order to kiss Kendall's ear.

"I'm not. I just-"

"I know. Just relax. Please?"

James found it degrading to the girl, the way the other guys around them danced and ground on them. So James kept his chest pressed to Kendall's back, hands on his hips, and simply swayed to the beat. He was pleased to see that Logan wasn't one of those guys, even though he knew Devon would never allow that.

Kendall allowed his head to fall back onto James' shoulder, cheek being lightly kissed.

* * *

They were at prom until about midnight, when they decided to go.

Carlos drove one car with Vicki in the seat next to him, having a short dress instead of a long one like Devon's, and Kendall and James sat in the back. Logan drove the other car with Devon napping across the back seat, exhausted from all the excitement.

They went their separate ways, Carlos having to go home because, his father being a cop, he had a curfew and had to take a breathalyzer test when he got home. Vicki went to her own house, too. Kendall had told his mom that he was going to Logan's to stay the night, but really he went to James' empty house. And Devon wasn't given a time to be home, and it was only midnight, so she and Logan agreed to hang out at Logan's house for a while.

* * *

Logan carried Devon up the sidewalk bridal style- she was knocked out and her dress flapped gently in the wind. Her cheek rested on his shoulder as she slept, looking to graceful in the moonlight.

He opened the front door and entered, careful to get Devon in the frame without hitting it.

"How'd it go?" came a voice, and Logan jumped, pushing the door closed with his back.

"Fine," he squeaked in a staccato voice.

His dad appeared, examining Devon in his son's arms with hard black eyes that matched Logan's. He had black hair with grey sides, cut army-style. He didn't approve of Devon, mostly because of her race. He was born and raised in the South, where anyone who wasn't white was looked down upon.

"What's going on?" Mr. Mitchell asked in his harsh Southern accent.

"Um- she fell asleep in the car and I didn't wanna wake her up. I'm gonna take her home once she does," Logan said, eyes wide. He wasn't afraid of his father in a physical way. No, the man had never hit him. But Mr. Mitchell had basically spent his entire teenaged and adult life in the Army, and he was extremely strict on his only son. It was basically the reason why Logan joined hockey, but lucky for him he ended up liking it.

Mr. Mitchell nodded in approval. He didn't like that his grandchildren might be multi-racial, but he had, after all, raised Logan to be a gentleman. So he allowed his son to carry Devon up the stairs and to his room.

Logan closed the door gently and laid Devon on his bed. He sighed to himself, hoping Devon would wake up soon. He was looking forward to the possibility of… Intimacy… Tonight. But just like last time he got close, Devon fell asleep before they could.

He sighed and reached his hands below her, finding the zipper of the dress and bringing it down her back. Then he carefully pulled it off, so she was left in a strapless bra and panties. At least she looked a little more comfortable. He hung the long dress up on a hanger and retrieved a hockey t-shirt and gym shorts.

"Devi," Logan whispered.

"Hm?"

"I'm gonna put clothes on you."

"Or you couldn't, cause they're gonna come right back off."

Logan laughed, suspecting that Devon was still asleep.

"C'mon."

Devon's eyes opened and she took in her environment. Logan's room- the door was closed- she was pretty much naked with her dress hanging on the closet door.

"You didn't rip my dress off," she smirked.

"You told me not to."

"You've been so patient. C'mere," Devon melted, holding out her arms. Logan sighed and put the clothes aside to lay in the bed with his girlfriend. "I'm sorry I fell asleep. Again," Devon said, rolling over to prop herself up on an elbow, one hand on Logan's chest.

"It's okay," Logan smiled a little as Devon kissed him. "But my dad's downstairs."

"Then we'll have to be quiet, won't we? Can you do that?" Devon asked, biting her lip flirtatiously.

"I dunno… You kinda drive me crazy."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

She kissed him again.

"Is it cause I'm half-naked? Cause I can get full-naked," she joked. But Logan's fingers were already fiddling with the latch of her bra.

* * *

Kendall laid on his back with an arm beneath his head, waiting for James to get done in the bathroom and come out to watch a movie or something. A little part of him knew and kind of feared that James would want to do something… ELSE.

The sound of the bathroom door opening and a voice ringing into the room broke his thoughts, and Kendall's attention turned to James coming from the bathroom in the white button-up shirt from his tux and blue boxers.

"That was so much fun, don't you think so? It started off rocky, but it turned out great," James raved, making his way to the bed. He sat on Kendall, straddling him. It was whatever- James did that all the time. It still made Kendall nervous, though.

"Yeah. It was great," Kendall said softly.

"I'm kinda worried, though. I don't even wanna know what Sandy and Logan are doing."

Kendall smiled a little at this. James was sort of like a big brother to Devon, and it was sweet.

"I don't either," Kendall said.

James smiled and ran his hands over Kendall's chest, clad in James' own t-shirt, which he stole from a drawer.

"Are you nervous?" James asked.

"Nervous about what?"

"Nervous that I'll move my ass just the right way and you'll be forced to submit yourself to me."

"Move your-?" Kendall began, but was interrupted by James's hips dragging forward slowly, then snapped back into their original place. Kendall gasped, wiggling to get away because that DID feel amazing. But James paralyzed him with a simple kiss on his neck, then another one, until Kendall's head was tilting to the side to give the boy better access.

"See? I'm a wizard," James whispered, breath hot on Kendall's neck. Kendall found his hands running gently up and down James' thighs as they began moving again. "Just relax and let me do the work."

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this. I know it's long. :D**


End file.
